What Have You Done?
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: sequel to Stand My Ground. Donna has created a world where everything goes wrong, Mickey is trying to save every single universe, a blonde crashlanded in Cardiff, the darkness is coming and someone will die.
1. Part 1 Chapter One

**Author's Note: this whole fic is dedicated to TVnut who has every right to slap me for forgetting her in my christmas spree.**

They were standing in a market with bright red and orange banners and posters fluttered through. The Doctor let out a laugh from a joke the owner of a stall told him and Donna beamed, so glad to see the Doctor healing from the incident from the planet Midnight. They had went to the spa planet for a little holiday after the traumatic trip to the Library where they had met a confusing woman called River Song who seemed to know everything about the Doctor and died saving everyone. However instead of relaxing the Doctor went on a trip where he ended up in an even more traumatic situation and much to their surprise caused Alex Rose the Doctor's stubborn daughter to phone in, she had suggested them to come to this Asian looking market and so far, so good. The owner pours them foamy drinks and the Doctor hands Donna a glass.

"You are so going to love this" he said. "On the count of three. One...two...three" they take a sip and snort with laughter.

"This is lovely" Donna said finishing hers off before wandering by herself as the Doctor got pulled away by another stall owner. Donna passes a Chinese looking woman sitting serenely in front of her stall.

"Tell your fortune lady...your future predicted. Your life foretold" the woman said.

"I'm happy right now thanks" Donna said dismissively.

"You got red hair, the fortune is free for red hair" the woman persisted.

Donna let out another laugh. "All right then" she said. She could use a fortune teller to tell her when the hell the Doctor will visit Rose, so far he had avoided the idea like the plague but Donna had walked in on many phone calls to not just Alex Rose and her twin JJ but Rose as well and it was about time the two talked face to face again.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Donna was sitting opposite the fortune teller who was holding her hands in a small tent. The smell of incense was almost overwhelming.

"Oh you are fascinating" the Fortune Teller said. "I can see...a man. The most remarkable man, how did you meet him?"

"You're supposed to tell me" Donna shot back looking amused. she almost wanted to say which one? She has two very remarkable men in her life.

"I see the future. Tell me the past...when did your lives cross?" the Fortune Teller said softly.

"It's sort of complicated. I ended up in a spaceship on my wedding day. Long story." Donna said shrugging deciding to stick to the Doctor since that was the one the Fortune Teller most likely saw.

"But what led you to that meeting?"

"All sorts of things. But my job, I suppose... it was on Earth, this planet called Earth, miles away... but I had this job, as a temp - I was a secretary at a place called HC Clements... " Donna's ramble was cut short as she saw herself in HC Clements office working before the tent came back into her sight. "...sorry"

"It's the incense. Just... breathe deep. This job of yours - what choices led you there?" the Fortune Teller said.

"There was a choice... six months before... because the Agency offered me this contract with HC Clements..." Donna said scrunching her eyes shut in memory.

_She was sitting in car, her mother in the passenger seat looking sullen and annoyed. _

"But there was this other job. My mum knew this man..." Donna said softly.

"_Jival, he's called. Jival Chowdry. He runs that little photocopy business and he needs a secretary." Sylvia said._

"_I've. Got. A job!" Donna growled through gritted teeth._

"_As a temp! This is permanent; it's twenty thousand a year, Donna." Sylvia went on her voice getting a pitch higher. _

"_HC Clements is in the city. It's nice, it's posh, so, stop it!" Donna snapped as she turned the key in the ignition. _

"Your life could have gone one way or the other. What made you decide?" the Fortune Teller asked interestedly.

"I just did..."

Donna didn't notice the large beetle crawl into the tent and slowly making it's way to her.

"But when was the moment? When did you choose..." the Fortune Teller persisted.

_They were now at a junction, a lorry drives past them. _

"_It won't take long, just turn right! We'll pop in and see Mr Chowdry, so Suzette can introduce you." Sylvia said in a pervasive voice. _

"_I'm going left, if you don't like it, get out and walk." Donna snapped getting frustrated. _

"_If you turn right you'll have a career, not just filling in!" Sylvia said getting equally frustrated. _

"_You think I'm so useless!" Donna burst out. _

"_Oh, I know why you want a job at HC Clements, lady - because you think you'll meet a man with lots of money and your whole life will change - well let me tell you, sweetheart, city executives don't need temps, except for practice!" Sylvia ranted. _

"_Yeah. Well, they haven't met me." Donna said turning left. _

"You turned left. But what if you turned right, what then..." the Fortune Teller said interestedly.

"Let go of my hands" Donna said pulling away getting scared.

"What if it changes, what if you go right, what if you could still go right..." the Fortune Teller droned.

"Stop it!" Donna shrieked. Something crawls onto her back, she could feel it. "What's that? ...what's on my back? What is it, what... what's on my back?"

"Make the choice again, Donna Noble, and change your minds... turn right." The Fortune Teller said in a hypnotic voice.

"I'm turning..." Donna whispered.

"Turn right... turn right. Turn right!" the Fortune Teller chanted.

_She was sitting back in the car, her mother was ranting on and she was listening. God her mother was right. After all what's so special about her? yeah she's the godmother to two alien kids and she had been dating the Head of Torchwood Three who by the way was immortal but now Jack had dumped her (probably saw how plain and unimportant she was) and the twins were all grown up, didn't need their Aunt Donna anymore. _

"_Well let me tell you, sweetheart – city executives don't need temps, except for practise!"_

"_Yeah suppose you're right" Donna said dejectedly, switching the indication to right before turning. _

"Turn right and never meet that man. Turn right and change the world" the Fortune Teller said.

Meanwhile in 2006 a young girl roughly eighteen years old was preparing to make dinner when she was pulled into a vision. A vision of such horror and so much death that when her roommate had found her it was lucky he had managed to stop her self-harming herself again. Laying her on the sofa and holding her hand, he had kept a steady watch over her until she woke.

"God" she whispered. "God Donna _what have you done?" _


	2. Part 1 Chapter Two

She was in a pub holding a tray of drinks. It was crowded as everyone was celebrating Christmas, the decorations above looked tacky but at the same time Christmassy.

"Come on then. Get out of the way! Get out of the way!" Donna shouted through the crowd as she made her way to her table. She put down the tray grinning down at her family. "Here we are! Feed at the trough!"

"Rose says let's go to the boardwalk, it's two for the price of one!" Gwen said taking her drink.

"Christmas Eve, it'll be heaving!" Donna complained.

"Well exactly, get in and grab them!" Jack said smiling slyly.

Everyone groaned loudly.

"Honestly Jack think with the head that's not in your pants" Rose said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, isn't this the second round you brought Donna?"

"Yeah so?"

"Unusual for you buying more than one round" Ianto commented. "Usually we have to pay"

"Yeah well now I can afford it. Promotion. You are talking to Jival Chowdry's Personal Assistant, I'll have you know, capital P, capital a, £23,000 per annum, merci beaucoup!" Donna bragged.

"Here's to Mr Chowdry!" JJ said raising his glass.

"Mr Chowdry!" everyone chanted clinking their glasses. Everyone but Alex Rose who looked haunted, she turned to look at Donna, her eyes trained on Donna's back.

"What's up sweetheart?" Ianto asked squeezing Alex Rose's shoulder.

"The end of everything" Alex Rose whispered, Ianto closed his eyes and took a deep breath ever since the day he found her in the kitchen having a fit due to a vision she had been more closed off than ever.

"Did someone spill a drink on me?" Donna asked suddenly.

"Why?" Ianto asked confused.

"Why do you _Alex Rose_ keep looking at my shoulder? What's wrong?" Donna persisted getting annoyed.

"I don't know..." Alex Rose lied.

"Oh, don't tell me you're getting all spooky again, something bad always happens when you go spooky. What are you looking at? What is it?" Donna rambled.

"Death" Alex Rose whispered everyone on the table paled.

"Now, shut up! All of you come and see! Just look at the sky! It's a star! It's a Christmas star!" A man shouted from the door.

"...well, come on then!" Gwen said getting up trying to look excited.

They ran out to see a huge silver webbed star flying over London, it suddenly started to shoot out bolts of electricity out. Everyone screamed but Donna who was staring at it in wonder. Alex Rose was still staring at Donna's back.

"There is something on your back!" she said flatly before the seven of them marched off towards the star.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They reached the barrier when Jack pulled out his ID. "Captain Jack Harkness from Torchwood Three. This is my team, what have we got here?"

The soldier saluted him and let him through as he began to explain. "Some sort of red spider sir. The star was its ship"

"Is the spider alive?" JJ asked curiously.

"No sir, there...it was the Doctor that stopped it" the soldier said uneasily.

"Is he still here?" Rose asked alarmed, she has the feeling that Christmas Eve would not be the best time to tell someone that he has two adult children.

"The Doctor is dead. Must have happened too fast for him to regenerate Ma'am" the soldier replied.

Rose's breath caught in her throat. "Wha...?" she managed to get out. The Doctor couldn't be dead, he must have regenerated. The man was always able to get out of tight spots.

"He had a companion with him, we found her body first but we have no identification" the soldier continued.

Rose prayed silently that it wasn't someone she knew, Sarah Jane or Mickey or someone else that she had met over the years. She must have replied to the soldier because he led her towards the second body and unzipped the bag for her. The sight caused her to burst into tears immediately.

"M-M-Mum" she got out.

The soldier looked at her with sympathy. "I'm so sorry Ma'am"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Donna stood away from the others, Jack was talking to the senior officer at the scene convincing him to allow Torchwood and the Tylers to assist UNIT while JJ and Gwen were comforting Rose and Alex Rose stood away from it all with such an empty look in her eyes. She knew what was to come and Donna expected it wasn't good at all.

"Donna" Jack called her over; she walked quickly and looked up at him questioningly. "Me, Gwen and Ianto are going to be helping out with the cleanup. Rose and the twins are going with the...the bodies and I was wondering what you wou-"

"I'll go home Jack" Donna interrupted him swiftly. "I'm no good at this alien stuff and I think Rose and the twins need a moment alone"

"Ok love, you take care" Jack said softly bending down and pressing a kiss on Donna's forehead. While they haven't got back together since the messy breakup not so long ago, they were easing into some sort of strange understanding. Donna secretly hoped it would develop into what they had long before.

She waited until everyone was settled in the large UNIT trucks before she made her way down the road. A man was running towards her, he looked young no older than twenty seven and he wore dark clothes. If she walked past him on a busy street she would have never noticed him.

"What happened, what did they find? I'm sorry, did they find someone?" he asked babbling slightly.

"Yeah...yeah a bloke and this woman" Donna mumbled distractedly.

"Who? Who was it?" the man persisted.

"Someone called the Doctor and my friend's mum...Jackie I think she's called" the man turned slightly with a grieved look in his eye. "I'm sorry...did you know them?"

"I came so far" the man said quietly. He turned round to face her. "Are you sure it was a Jackie and not a Rose?"

Donna narrowed her eyes at him but decided not to shout and accuse him of things. "Yeah I'm sure" she said. "Wh-"

"That must mean that she never came back to him, oh Rose why? The Doctor needed you" the man whispered to himself, he looked up to see Donna eyeing him with suspicion. "What's your name?" he asked quickly.

"Donna. And you?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just passing by, I shouldn't even be here. This is... wrong. It's wrong. This is so wrong" he looked at her back, eyeing it with curiosity. "Sorry, what was it? Donna what?"

**"**Why do you keep looking at my back?" Donna demanded.

"I'm not!" the man protested, his voice squeaking slightly.

"Yes you are. You keep looking behind me. You're doing it now!" she turned trying to see her own back, to see what the hell has had Alex Rose spooked and now this boy. _"_What is it, what's there? Did someone put something on my back?"

She turned back to find the young man gone.


	3. Part 1 Chapter Three

_Sometimes when knowing the future and its possibilities you still don't know what to do. And in this world and future that is coming, I do not know how to save everyone and everything, especially us. Never forget that I love you all dearly. _

Alex Rose paused, pushing the pen through her lips and nibbling the pen lid she thought what else she could add to this letter. One more curse that came with her gift was the knowledge of when it was her time to die; no matter which way she looked she knew it was coming. Every time she tried something else...she shook her head despite how much she had despised the idea of her father, she knew he could save everyone including himself. She was just too inexperienced and young to do what he could.

_The only way to save us all is for Donna to turn left. Goodbye and lets hope that this will all seem like a dark nightmare. Lots of love Alex Rose xxx_

Folding her letter up and sealing it up in an envelope that she addressed to her mother, Alex Rose sighed heavily. She could hear footsteps and loud coughing and she quickly stuffed the letter in the biscuit tin.

"Helping yourself to biscuits at this time of day?" her mother's amused voice came from behind her. "Your father was like that, times I had to hide the biscuit tin but like you and your brother he would always find it"

Usually she would have snapped at her mother, tell her that she was nothing like him but ever since the Doctor's and Jackie Tyler's death Rose had fallen ill, a flu like virus that even Owen's alien antibiotics couldn't cure. Both Alex Rose and Rose knew what was causing it, the TARDIS was dying thus so was Rose. Alex Rose didn't want to upset her mother not when a whole universe of hurt was going to come her way in a few short hours time.

"Yeah" she mumbled. "Well I guess I better go to work"

"Ok sweetheart" Rose said moving towards the kettle but pausing to drop a kiss on Alex Rose's forehead. "I'll see you tonight"

Alex Rose swallowed. "Yeah of course" she said quietly, she walked to the door but paused. "Mum? You know that I love you, don't you?"

"Of course sweetheart" Rose replied smiling. "And I love you too"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

In roughly twenty minutes it will start, she stood on the balcony waiting for the rain to come when she heard his cough. Turning round she saw Ianto smile sweetly at her while holding up a bag of leftovers.

"Lunch for two?"

"You shouldn't be here" Alex Rose said coldly. "You should be in Cardiff"

Ianto sighed. "What's going on Alex? You've gone hot and cold constantly since that day in the kitchen when you saw something about Donna. What's happening?"

"It'll be safer for you to leave this hospital now" Alex Rose snapped, Ianto looked hurt and she sighed. "Please" she said softer. "Please go"

Instead of listening to her he put the bag on the floor and cupped her face. "I've fallen for you" he admitted. "And I want to be there for you but you have to let me in. What's going to happen?"

A tear slid down her cheek. "We're going to die" she whispered.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"You can't sack me; I'm your personal assistant!" Donna shrieked furiously.

"You don't have to make a scene, just come downstairs and we can have a little talk" Mr Chowdry said panicked.

"Oh I'll make a scene, all right, right in front of a tribunal and the first thing I'm gonna say is 'wandering hands'!" Donna carried on shrieking, hands on her hips and lips in a firm line.

"Now, come on Donna, you know what it's been like for the past few months, ever since that Christmas thing! Half my contracts were on the other side of the river and the Thames is still closed off. Look, I can't deliver, I'm loosing a fortune!" Mr Chowdry said pleadingly.

"Well, sack one of this lot! Sack Cliff! He just sits there, don't know what he does all day" Donna shouted, she turned slightly to Cliff. "Sorry, Cliff" she then turned to face him fully. "Actually, I'm not sorry, what do you do all day?"

There was suddenly a loud bang and a shake. Everyone in the office, except Donna, rushed to the window while Donna opened the envelope Mr Chowdry had given her.

"What the hell? Like an earthquake" Mr Chowdry muttered looking out of the window to see the Royal Hope Hospital standing with dark clouds surrounding it. "It's weird – funny sort of clouds"

Donna carried on reading the letter unconcerned and a frown on her face. "Who typed this? I'm your PA - did you get somebody else to type this?!" she yelled. A woman looked away guiltily. "Beatrice?"

Within minutes everyone surrounded the small TV on the filing cabinet while Donna continued to pack in a fury, completely unaware what was going on.

"Hole punch, having that. Stapler, mine. Toy cactus – you can have that Beatrice, catch" she threw the toy cactus over to Beatrice. "Cliff, I'd leave you the mouse mat but I'm worried you'd cut yourself" she said snidely as she made the mouse mat wobble.

"All right, Donna, have some respect! There's 2,000 people in the hospital – and it vanished" Mr Chowdry snapped.

Donna froze. "Hang on what hospital did you say it was?" she asked.

"The Royal Hope Hospital"

Donna dropped the mouse mat on the floor. "Oh god...my goddaughter is in there"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose was holding Donna's arm tightly as they walked down the street, her fingers were going to leave a mark but after identifying not just two bodies (one which was her own daughter) but another, a friend...Sarah Jane Smith, Rose seemed a little frail and needed to hold onto something tightly.

"Jack said that he and JJ will be here in the morning" Donna said softly. "And we'll plan something...Ianto isn't supposed to have one because Torchwood regulations says that-"

"I don't care" Rose said emptily.

"Sweetie I know this is hard for you but you'll get through this. How about we get some chips and a large bottle of vodka, hey?"

"I rather be on my own"

"Ok...well I guess this is my turning so...you'll call me if you do need me yeah?" Donna said now feeling unsure and uneasy round Rose. Rose simply nodded and Donna gave her a tight hug. "I'll be round in the morning" she promised before letting go and walking down her turning.

Rose carried on walking on her own when behind her she heard some electrical sounds and from the corner of her eye she could see blue light. She whirled round to see Mickey Smith standing behind her.

"We need to talk" he said.

She nodded and held her hand out, he took it and together they walked back to hers.


	4. Part 1 Chapter Four

Mickey was drawn to the photos on the mantelpiece. They were all of the same two people at various age groups from infancy to late teen. He paused in front of the more recent one, a boy that looked awfully lot like the Doctor holding the shorter Rose look a like on his lap. They weren't the Doctor and Rose but they sure hell looked like them.

He heard Rose's footsteps behind him.

"How long has it been for you?" he asked. "How long since we left you in the wrong time?"

"Nineteen years" Rose said quietly.

He nodded. "Pretty kids, you did well"

"No I didn't. My daughter...she's dead Mickey, she died today in the hospital" Rose said her voice catching slightly in her throat. "And no matter what I tried Torchwood One managed to hunt us down and take her from me, again and again. I was a terrible mother and because of me Alex Rose died hating her father"

"I'm sorry about him and your Mum" Mickey said quietly. "I was there when they found the bodies. Met a very interesting person, Donna Noble I believe"

"What's on her back?" Rose asked. She had seen the insect like thing on Donna's back so many times and neither her or anyone else could identify what it was.

Mickey turned to face her. "I don't know Rose but I have the feeling it's what's making the timelines converge on her"

"What do you mean Mickey?"

Mickey sat down beside her and pulled out a small flat disk from his pocket. "This is a dimension cannon, I helped made it. It helps me travel in time and most importantly through dimensions but it can also read people's timelines. I have to admit...i read yours and your children. They're short now but before..."

"They were long like the Doctor's was?" Rose finished off taking the dimension cannon and examining it. "It's very impressive Mickey"

"Yeah well I'm no longer the tin dog" Mickey said with a shrug.

Rose looked up at him. "I know" she whispered. She handed him back the dimension cannon and held out the biscuit tin. "Have a biscuit"

Mickey slipped his hand into the tin only to find a piece of paper; he frowned and pulled out what looked like a letter. "What's this?" he asked holding it up.

"Alex Rose" Rose whispered snatching the letter and ripping it open. She read quickly and barely registered that Mickey was reading over her shoulder.

"Turn left?" he said confused.

"Mr Chowdry, the so called permanent job Donna had. She turned right like her mum told her to and got it...but if she went the left..."

"She would have met the Doctor and saved him thus saving the world several times over" Mickey finished off.

"Whatever happens next, we have to keep her alive and get her back to that decision and make her turn left" Rose said firmly.

"Yeah but how?"

"I don't know! Drag her kicking and screaming while using the dimension cannon and force her to change it" Rose snapped.

"What about the TARDIS?" Mickey asked thoughtfully. "Do you know how to drive it? I thought the Doctor was teaching you the basics before you left"

"The TARDIS is dying Mickey" Rose whispered. "I can feel it"

"But do you know where it is?" Mickey pressed.

"Under the Thames" Rose said automatically.

"I won't ask how you knew that but don't worry Rose, I'll get it back. I'll use UNIT if I have to" Mickey stood up and hugged Rose tightly. "Soon this will all seem like one big nightmare and you'll have your daughter back"

"Mickey...before you go" Rose said holding his sleeve tightly; he looked down at her patiently. "My son...his name its Jack John Mickey Tyler...look after him"

A spark of pride and happiness shone in Mickey's eyes. "I will Rose" he then pressed down on the dimension cannon and disappeared in a flash.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

JJ felt empty. It was the only way to describe it, his other half, part of his soul and mind was gone. His twin was gone. Part of him wanted to scream, punch and tear his hair out while cry until he could no longer shed another tear. Another part wanted him to find a nice high cliff and chuck himself over it. Instead he stood in between his mother and godfather listening to the priest say his last prayer over his sister's grave.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust" the priest finished scattering some dirt into the grave. "Amen"

JJ threw a red rose into the grave at the same time as the others three different coloured roses in. Rose threw in a pink one, Donna white, Jack black, Owen blue, Gwen yellow, Tosh purple and Wilf threw in an orange one.

His mother let out a choked up sob and he pulled her to him, rubbing her shoulder, when Jack tapped him on the shoulder, he turned to face him. "Come on son, I'll take her home you look like you need a good drink"

"What I need is my sister" JJ said flatly. "No drink or girl or whatever other suggestion you have Jack is going to change that"

JJ stormed off and headed towards where he knew his grandmother was buried. "JJ! JJ! YOU GET BACK HERE YOUNG MAN!" Jack shouted after him channelling what little he had left of Alex Rose, JJ simply held his middle finger up to Jack. Jack groaned. "Great another stroppy teenager, just what I need" he muttered.

He went to follow JJ went Owen pulled him back. "Let me go after the kid Jack" he said firmly. Jack looked at Owen and saw the concern and sadness in his eyes before he nodded. Owen walked off after JJ and Jack turned to see Donna gone and Wilf comforting a sobbing Rose.

JJ crouched by his grandmother's grave; he wondered what it would have been like if she was in his life before she died. What it would have been like to have not just a grandmother but a father as well, he always wanted them both in his life but the constant denial from both his mother and Alex Rose had kept them away, now he lost his twin and his mother is certainly on her way as well. He could hear footsteps behind him and felt someone warm crouch beside him.

"It's hard I know" Owen said.

"How would you know? It's not your sister is it?" JJ said bitterly.

"Loved her like one"

JJ sighed. "I know...I'm sorry it's just that-"

"She was your other half and you lost her" Owen interrupted. "I know but Alex Rose wouldn't have wanted you to do this. She would want you to fight"

"Fight what? Fight death? Fight aliens? Fight whatever sick person who decided to kill everything I loved?"

"Just fight for what you believe in" Owen said soothingly. "She never gave up. She was tortured and raped before I met her and she was scared shitless but she still had the balls to tell me her name is _Doctor _Alexandra Rose Tyler and please address me accordingly"

A small smile quirked on JJ's lips. "Sounds like her"

"Now then, lets get back to the others. Your mother needs you" Owen said giving JJ a pat on the back. "I'm always here if you need someone to talk too"

"Thanks"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

She spotted him a good few rows of graves away and the moment the priest had finished she snuck off and made her way towards him. He had a solemn look on his face and she read the headstone he was staring at.

"Who's Rita Ann Smith?" she asked.

A sad smile flit across his face. "My grandmother, she died a very long time ago now"

"I'm sorry" she said softly.

"And I'm sorry for your goddaughter" he replied.

She froze; slowly turning to face him properly she swallowed. "How do you know about her?"

"Doesn't matter but what does matter Donna Noble is that winning ticket of yours, from that raffle" the man said not even looking at her. "Use it to get out of London, take your family and go away during the Christmas holidays"

"How do you know me? How do you know about the raffle? How do you know about Alex Rose?" Donna asked furiously. "TELL ME!"

"Just get out of London for the Christmas holidays" the man said walking away. "I'll be watching out for you Donna Noble"

She shuddered and looked back at the gravestone; it simply read Rita Ann Smith, beloved grandmother with a birth date and a death date. Nothing else. She heard an electric sound and turned to see the man gone.


	5. Part 1 Chapter Five

They were crammed in a small car with a good portion of luggage; JJ had to admit his mother and godmother packed to the extreme. Wilf had been singing Christmas carols on the top of his voice despite Sylvia's and Donna's retorts about him shutting up. Rose had spent the journey sleeping and as they parked JJ was gently attempting to wake her up.

"Come on Mum, we're here now" he murmured.

Rose stirred slightly and blinked. "Doctor?" she whispered.

JJ's hearts broke slightly, these days his mother had left reality more and more and often woke up asking for his father or Mickey or his grandmother or Jack. "No Mum, it's me JJ. Come on time to get up" he said softly.

They climbed out and started getting their luggage out with the help of a couple footmen. Wilf stood there tall and proud with two pairs of antlers on his head much to JJ's amusement.

"Cor, blimey - that's what I call posh!" he whistled eyeing up the hotel. "I said you were lucky, didn't I? I always said my lucky star!" he said to Donna.

"For God's sake, don't tell them we won it in a raffle. Be classy" Sylvia hissed causing JJ to roll his eyes. Sylvia had always cared about image and never enjoyed herself. She spotted Wilf's antlers. "Dad! Take those things off!"

"No, I shan't! It's Christmas!" Wilf said sulkily, he turned to the footman that was taking the bags off JJ._ "_Oi, I'll have that one, thank you. It's got my liniment in it" he snapped snatching up his bag.

"I reckon we deserve this. It's been a hell of a year" Donna said wrapping an arm round Rose who was leaning her full body weight on her.

"Your girl would have loved this" Sylvia commented.

"Yeah. She would have" Rose whispered. JJ closed his eyes briefly and tried to imagine Alex Rose in this posh place. She would probably worn five pairs of antlers and the Christmas elf costume she nicked from Jack last year just to annoy Sylvia, she would have joined in singing with Wilf and she would demand to hold her own bag.

God he missed his twin, he felt so alone and empty without her.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The next morning JJ, Rose and Wilf left their separate rooms and joined Donna and Sylvia to open Christmas presents. When Jack heard of their plans he had paid for the extra rooms, good thing or all five would have shared one small room. JJ had tried to convince Jack to come with but the Torchwood Head preferred to over watch the rift instead, at least that was the excuse he used. Wilf was lying on the sofa watching the TV with JJ sitting on the floor next to him, Sylvia and Rose was sitting on the double bed with a box of chocolates though Sylvia was eating more than Rose. And Donna was brushing her hair in the bathroom when someone knocked on the door.

"Oi, Gramps! Get that! That'll be breakfast. We've got croissants!" Donna shouted from the bathroom, groaning Wilf was about to get up when JJ motioned him to sit down and went to answer it himself.

"Why can't you get it, Lady Muck?" Wilf complained for JJ's behalf.

"It's Christmas Day; I never get up before ten. Only, madam there was up with the dawn chorus, like when she was six years old" Sylvia moaned pointing to Donna.

"Oh he's just as bad" Rose said pointing to her son. "He and Alex Rose would sometimes wake up at midnight, saying its Christmas now. Pair of smart arses the pair them, just like their father"

JJ rolled his eyes and opened the door for the Spanish maid he had spoken to yesterday. "Come in, Merry Christmas" he said in a false cheery voice.

"Merry Christmas, sir!" the maid replied walking in with the breakfast tray when suddenly the newsreader grabbed JJ's attention.

_"_We have interrupted your programme to bring you breaking news" he said. JJ froze watching it; everyone stood or sat there rigid as they watched.

"Have you seen this?" Sylvia called to her daughter.

"Cos I thought, nice early breakfast and then we'll go for a walk. People always say at Christmas, "oh, we all went for a walk". I've always wanted to do that. So, walk first, presents later, yeah?" Donna babbled not listening to the news or Sylvia.

"Donna, come and see" Sylvia shouted again.

The maid froze when she spotted something on Donna's back. "Tienes algo en tu espalda" she hissed.

"What?" Donna blinked.

"Donna, look at the telly" Sylvia repeated.

**"**Tienes algo en tu espalda" the maid hissed again.

"What does that mean? I don't know what you're saying" Donna said getting frustrated.

"Donna, look at the TV!" both Sylvia and Rose shrieked.

**"**Tienes algo en tu espalda!" the maid hissed again, only this time Donna could see the fear in the woman's eyes. And from the corner of her eye she could see something on her back but when she turned for a better view she couldn't see anything, the maid looking panicked ran out of the room.

"For God's sake, Donna, don't just stand there - come and look!" JJ growled knowing full well that his godmother would not only hate to miss this but had to see what was happening.

"...how this is possible, but this footage is live and genuine. The object is falling on Central London. I repeat this is not a hoax. A replica of the Titanic is falling out of the sky and it's heading for Buckingham Palace" the newsreader said as a clip of the Titanic heading to London quickly was shown. "We're getting this footage from the Guinevere range of satellites"

"Is that... a film or something?" Donna asked.

"No, it's real" JJ said flatly _its alien _was what he meant though.

"The Royal Air Force has declared an emerg-" suddenly the Titanic crashed into Buckingham Palace and the transmission cut. The hotel itself shook and everyone held onto something tightly. Sylvia tried to flip through the channels.

_"_It's gone dead. All of them" she said emptily.

**"**No, but the Titanic... well, don't be daft. Is that like a... sequel?" Donna said nervously.

"Donna, it was real" Rose said in the same tone she used when they were speaking about Alex Rose's gift or Jack's job or Torchwood One in public. Donna felt sick to the stomach.

JJ got up and left the room, obviously to phone Jack to see what to do. However Rose, Sylvia and Wilf followed so Donna did as well, curiosity getting the better of her. Outside in the drive every guest and staff member stood watching in a horror a huge mushroom cloud where London used to be.

"I was supposed to be out there selling papers. I should have been there, we all should. We'd be dead" Wilf said looking terrified.

"That's everyone. Every single person we know. The whole city" Sylvia whispered horrified.

"Can't be" Donna said shaking her head.

"But it is it's gone! London's gone!" Sylvia shouted waving a hand at the mushroom cloud, looking absolutely terrified.

"If you hadn't won that raffle..." Wilf muttered.

"Mum?" JJ said turning to his mother to see her looking even paler and exhausted than before. "Mum are you all right? What's wrong Mum?"

"TARDIS" Rose choked out before collapsing.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

She was drifting in darkness. There was no light, no actual life just darkness. Like space really.

_You were always getting it right with your simple human ways _came an amused musical voice.

_TARDIS _she whispered. _Is that you?_

_Yes my child, I no longer have the strength to enter your dreams properly like I used to_

_TARDIS, what's happening to us? Why are we dying?_

_Because our Doctor is dead. He is an essential part of you and me. You could live a life here on Earth all by yourself for all eternity but the moment he dies, so do we. _

_Great, even when he's dead he still has control over me _Rose said bitterly.

_You don't mean that _the TARDIS said and Rose sighed knowing that the TARDIS was right. Of course she didn't, she loved the Doctor even if she never resolved their issues.

_We are working on burrowed time my wolf, each day now both of us are getting weaker and yet these humans try to preserve us. _

_Isn't that a good thing though?_

_Oh it is a very good thing, it means we have a few more months left to prepare. _

_To prepare for what?_

_For the Noble child to go back in time and make sure this never happens. If the humans preserve us both we can then send her back, however it would sap our strength and-_

_And we would die _Rose finished. _Sorta gathered that a while back. But we wouldn't really be dead because this world would have never existed. My mother and daughter would be alive._

_And our Doctor. Rest my wolf, for the next few months will be long and harsh. Be ready to prepare the Noble child. _


	6. Part 1 Chapter Six

**Author's Note: for all people that do not watch Torchwood, most events are based on the whole series two. Also today is my birthday and I would love it if you all review ;)**

His mother was now locked up safe and tight in a UNIT hospital in the midlands. His godmother and her family where now living in Leeds with (according to her letter) an insane Pakistan family that encourages her mother to smoke. His twin is dead and so was a member of their team. As much as he adored Jack, loved Gwen and cared for Owen and Tosh it wasn't enough to fill the void of the missing family. JJ was now throwing himself into his work and usually managed to complete missions on his own, Jack was proud at this and was often found boasting about it to a UNIT officer.

It was midnight and while Gwen, Owen and Tosh were sleeping he and Jack were looking into a rift spike that alerted them from their paperwork. They managed to track it down to a car park block; Jack took the first two floors while JJ took the top ones. Just as he exited the elevator he spotted a man dressed in a red 18th century military coat with brown curly hair.

"Hey cutie" the man winked.

JJ pulled a face. "Sorry not interested in men" he said firmly.

"Shame" the man's eyes flitted down JJ's body. "You're rather pretty and young, no older than twenty I would say. I'm Captain John Hart and you are?"

"Not available, stay away from my godson John" came a cold voice from behind JJ, JJ turned to see Jack standing there glaring at John. "I thought you were in rehab"

"What? No hello honey, no kiss, no sorry for abandoning you? And what do you mean godson? Has the Captain Jack Harkness finally settle down?" John said still leering at JJ.

JJ sighed, he had a feeling this was going to be a very long night.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Someone was looking out for him. JJ wasn't sure who he or she is but whoever it is was making sure that he would remain alive. During John Hart's visit JJ got kissed by the slimy man and was left poisoned, only someone revived him in time. When these Sleepers were trying to invade Earth JJ was almost killed when someone had pushed him out of the way and ran off long before he could look up. When Tosh's romance interest Tom was brought back the hospital ceiling had caved in on JJ's head, he would have suffocated to death if someone hadn't pulled him out and when Gwen's ex Rhys' company got involved in some dodgy meat company that was using actual alien meat on some mutant alien that could regrow and grow fast JJ was almost shot while the others were confronting the leader. He wasn't sure what happened but the bullet had disappeared and the shooter was knocked unconscious...so was he actually, the team found him in Rhys' lorry.

Mickey sighed heavily, the past month had been difficult when he wasn't keeping an eye on the TARDIS project or visiting Rose in her hospital room he was protecting Rose's son. It was proving to be more difficult each time round.

"I'm telling you Rose, that kid of yours keeps getting into more and more trouble each day" he groaned.

Rose giggled. "Just like his father"

"Yeah you're telling me" Mickey muttered. "Though I have to say, despite his looks and the trouble he gets into. He's not like the Doctor, he's quieter, less cocky and more reserved" he said louder.

"That's JJ, someone needed to be the more calming one out of the twins. Alex Rose was too much of a troublemaker. She was so loud and over confident as well" Rose said sadly.

Mickey took her hand. "I promise you Rose, we'll get her back and the others as well"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"JJ there you are, I was wondering where you went to" Jack said looking down at his godson who was sitting in his office looking at some photos. "It's all right you know"

"Wha...?" JJ mumbled distractedly.

"Gwen, forgetting about you. It's all right, we'll fix it somehow. I promise" Jack said softly.

"I know, we always do" JJ mumbled.

"What are you looking at?"

"just some old pictures" JJ said holding a handful of him and Alex Rose roughly thirteen on a day trip to Alton Towers, chocolate staining their faces and cheesy tourist t-shirts thrown over their clothes. "Thing is Jack, I don't remember the girl"

"What?" Jack yelped.

"The brunette girl. Who is she?"

"JJ that's your twin, Alex Rose. Remember?"

"I have a twin?"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The months dragged on by. After the strange two days of missing memory the whole Torchwood team were going undercover to discover what exactly was going on in this pharmacy farm. JJ being the tested subject might have died if it wasn't for this mysterious guardian angel that seemed to only appear when JJ is knocked out. JJ got hit by a bullet when he pushed Owen out of the way but it didn't do anything more than wound much to Jack's relief. After that there was an alien spotting that ended with a wrestling match between the alien and Gwen, JJ was not pleased to wake up and find his girlfriend nine months pregnant and used Jack's latest toy to destroy the alien's mate who almost ripped Gwen to pieces. After that they were caught up in an incident where some of Jack's old insane co-workers tried to drain people of their life energy, sadly they could only save one person – a small child.

After that Gwen found out about how the rift takes people and attempted to search for them despite JJ's, and Jack's warnings. In the end the pair had to sit her down and explain everything to her, JJ spent weeks holding her while she cried. Then they had more reporting's of larger rift energy and tracked something down in a warehouse, it was lucky Gwen was taking the day off, otherwise they would have all died in the explosion. It was John Hart's doing and it turned out the man had Jack's brother.

After a long night of trying to save Cardiff of creatures from the rift, four of them including Jack were stuck in the Hub while Owen was trapped in a radioactive room. Gray (Jack's brother) had shot Tosh and was on his way to shoot JJ when a black man had knocked him out with his gun.

The black man ran to JJ's side and helped him up. "Are you all right son?" he asked concerned.

"Who are you? How did you get here? Why did you save me?" JJ blurted out, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I'm a friend of your mothers. I got here by this" the man held up a disk. "And I saved you – repeatedly I may add – because your mother asked me too. Now you better get back to your girlfriend – Gwen isn't it? – And your godfather. I'll take care of this piece of scum...I'm sorry about your friend"

JJ turned to see Tosh lying there unconscious. "Is she...?" JJ whispered.

The man nodded. "I'm sorry" he said.

And then he disappeared in a flash of blue light.


	7. Part 1 Chapter Seven

JJ kept a firm arm round Gwen's waist, holding a handkerchief to her mouth as he herded her back into the Hub. Jack was ahead of them fixing his vortex manipulator with the help of Tosh's old computer.

"How much longer till it's fixed?" JJ asked sitting Gwen down who looked a bit peaky from the poisonous gases outside.

"Not that much" Jack admitted. "How is the atmosphere cleaner thing going?"

"We got the last part, UNIT was most helpful there" Gwen said weakly. "Especially that dark skinned man, what was his name again?"

"He didn't say" JJ muttered as he fixed up his device. "Now you see this will recalibrate the Sontaran air thus igniting them and destroying everything in their ship" he said looking guilty. "I can't put it on delay...Mum, Alex Rose...they would have wanted to give them a chance..."

"So I'll take it" Jack said calmly. "I won't die, just be captured"

"No!" both Gwen and JJ snapped.

"We're Torchwood" Gwen carried on. "We stick together, no matter what"

Jack eyed the determined looks on both his godson and his godson's girlfriend's faces and nodded. Ianto and Alex Rose died last year, Tosh and Owen were gone last month and now it was just the three of them. Rose didn't have that long left either.

"Ok" he said. "Lets get this done and over with"

From the corner of his eye JJ spotted the dark skinned man. He nodded at the man who smiled at him sadly before disappearing; JJ then went back to work.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose shuddered deeply and a tear trailed down her cheek. "JJ" she whispered hoarsely.

Her son now joined his father, sister and grandmother.

Mickey better get Donna to fix this soon.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

She was woken up by the sounds of a gun shooting. She followed the sounds to find a soldier shooting at an exhaust pipe that was expelling gas. Something was wrong with the ATMOS, the solider pointed the gun at her, claiming he saw something on her back, her grandfather was ranting at him when she saw the familiar blue flash. She slowly began to walk away.

"Donna? Where are you going? It's not safe at night! Donna! Donna!" her mother screamed after her.

She went round a corner and there stood the dark skinned man. He grinned at her and turned away, walking down the street. Donna followed him without a second thought.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They were sitting on a park bench away from the city; the air was literally cleaner here than it was over there in the city where panicked shouts could still be heard. After what happened with the Titanic replica and the hospital and those little fat aliens that destroyed majority of America a couple months back, Donna was dreading to hear what this man had to say.

"It's the ATMOS devices. We're lucky it's not so bad here; Britain hasn't got that much petrol. But all over Europe, China, South Africa... they're getting choked by gas." The man said mournfully.

"Can anyone stop it?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, they're trying right now, this little band of fighters, Great Spirit, lovely teamwork, some f the best I seen; they're on board the Sontaran ship. Any second now..." the man said tapping his fingers on the wooden bench.

Suddenly the sky was on fire and it burned brightly before it went back to the dark night sky.

"And that was...?" Donna asked gasping in shock, her eyes wide.

"That was the Torchwood team. Gwen Cooper and your godson JJ, they gave their lives...and Jack has been taken by the Sontarans" the man said sadly. "I'm sorry for your lose"

Donna felt tears well up in her eyes. It was bad enough to lose Alex Rose, the closet she was ever going to get to a daughter. To then lose her best friend to an illness that was eating away and now her godson, the boy she helped raised. She sniffled and the man passed her a packet of tissues, she took one and mumbled a thank you.

"Jack's still alive Donna...but he's not on Earth anymore. There's no one left to save us" the man continued sympathetically. "Something's coming, Donna. Something worse." he said.

"The whole world is stinking. How can anything be worse than this?" Donna asked in disbelieve.

"Trust me. We need the Doctor more than ever. I've - I've been pulled across from a different universe, because every single universe is in danger. Its coming, Donna. It's coming from across the stars and nothing can stop It." the man said looking at her pleadingly.

"WHAT is?" Donna shouted.

"The darkness."

"Well, what do you keep telling ME for? What am I supposed to do? I'm nothing special. I mean, I'm... I'm not, I'm nothing special, and I'm a temp. I'm not even that, I'm nothing!" Donna shouted getting frustrated, she wanted more than anything to go to bed and cry.

"Donna Noble, you're the most important woman in the whole of creation now" the man cried out.

Donna let out a bitter laugh. "Oh, don't. Please just... don't. I'm tired. I'm so... tired."

"I'm sorry" he whispered. "Three weeks time. But you've got to be certain. Cos, when you come with me, Donna... sorry... so sorry, but... you're gonna die"

The man then faded right before her eyes.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

She was sitting with her Granddad on a hill watching the stars when the stars started to go out, constellations...nothing but darkness. Her Granddad was panicking, kept saying how impossible it was when she turned to see the dark skinned man leaning against the shed.

"I'm ready" she whispered.

The man held out a hand and she took it.

After a long tense journey in a jeep the man helped Donna out of the car and led her towards a military work site where standing by the barriers waiting for them stood Rose. She looked tired, weaker and paler. She wore a similar military uniform as the others, including that cute red cap that Donna liked.

She grinned widely and hugged Donna as tight as she could despite her weak strength. "Thank you so much for coming" she whispered. "We wouldn't be able to do this without you"

"What exactly am I supposed to be doing though?" Donna asked feeling confused.

"You Donna Noble are going to bring your godchildren back to life"


	8. Part 1 Chapter Eight

"But how though?" Donna practically wailed. "I'm just a temp Rose! The only adventurous thing I have ever done in my life was run from Torchwood One and considering how stupid they were it's not saying much"

Rose squeezed Donna's shoulder. "Despite what you think hon you are very important to the universes design" she said calmly. "All you have to do is turn left"

"What?!"

"Alex Rose left an explanation" the dark skinned man said coolly. "Apparently something, somehow had made you turn right and accept Chowdry's job offer thus making you not meet Lance – is that his name?" he cut off looking at Rose who gave a small nod. "Who was supposed to drug you with some sort of particles that would have triggered your meeting with the Doctor"

"Who, what, where, huh?" Donna blurted out in a shrill voice.

"It's complicated" Rose sighed. "Alex Rose left a half explanation about it but basically you had to meet the Doctor and stop him and my mother from drowning that Christmas Eve"

"You need to turn left" the dark skinned man said. "Correct your mistake"

"All right who the hell do you think you are?" Donna snarled. "You keep turning up in my life, charmed my best friend and making this whacked out promises, dangling my godchildren as the bait!"

"Donna you can trust him" Rose said quietly. "I have known Mickey my whole life and I trust him with everything"

"Mickey?" Donna whispered. "As in your-"

The man himself suddenly walked off, he paused for a second and shouted over his shoulder. "Are you going to fix your mistake or are you just going to gossip for the rest of the night?"

Donna shot him a glare. "How am I going to go back in time and make sure I turn left?" she snapped.

"You always did want to see the TARDIS" Rose said quietly but amused.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

There was a dim light coming from the console, everything looked almost lifeless and weak but beautiful and fascinating at the same time. Donna watched Rose in interest as the weakened and tired blonde stroked a small metal blob.

"Hello old girl, not long to go" she heard Rose whisper as her fingers danced across the rest of the console.

"She's beautiful" Donna said awkwardly. "Strange but...so beautiful and fascinating and weird and..."

"It'll be yours soon" Rose said with a smile. "You'll be in here travelling with the Doctor, seeing strange worlds and saving civilisations, oh all that running to endure"

"Sounds wonderful" Donna said mostly to herself.

"Do you want to see what's on your back?" Rose asked suddenly.

There was a moment's pause before Donna answered. "Go on then"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose had led Donna into a circle of mirrors and motioned her to stand still. "We don't know how the TARDIS works, but we've managed to scrape off the surface technology. Enough to show you the creature" she said calmly.

"It's a creature?" Donna squawked. Terrified about what could be on her back.

"Just stand here" Rose said.

"Out of the circle, please" Mickey called.

"Yes, Sir" Rose said saluting mockingly, earning a glare as she walked out of the circle.

"Can't you stay with me?" Donna asked pleadingly, but the plea was ignored as Mickey began to bark orders to the UNIT workers.

"Ready? And... Activate"

The lights around the circle turn on. Donna closed her eyes suddenly desiring to not see what was on her back.

"Open your eyes, Donna" Rose said.

"Is it there?"

"Yeah, open your eyes, look at it"

"I can't"

"It's part of you, Donna. Look" slowly Donna opened her eyes to see her back in the mirrors. There stood proudly a massive black beetle like creature clinging tightly to her back. She began to spin round in panic, trying to catch a better view of it. "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay - calm down. Donna? Donna? Donna!" Rose shouted trying to calm her friend. Donna stopped spinning. "Okay"

"What is it?" Donna asked trying to remain calm.

"We don't know" Mickey said coolly.

"Oh, thanks" Donna said sarcastically.

"It feeds off time. By - by changing time, by making someone's life take a different turn, like, meetings never made... children never born... a life never loved. But with you, it's..." Rose trailed off unsure what to say.

**"**But I never did anything important" Donna protested.

"Yeah, you did. One day, that thing made you turn right instead of left" Mickey said calmly.

"When was that?"

"Oh, you wouldn't remember. It was the most ordinary day in the world, but by turning right, you never met the Doctor and the whole world just changed around you" Mickey answered.

"Can you get rid of-of it?" Donna asked.

Mickey was about to open his mouth to answer but he caught Rose's look and she shook her head. Closing his mouth Mickey also shook his head. "This is not relevant to the mission" he said instead. "Power down" he shouted out to the UNIT workers.

The lights went off and Rose walked up to Donna, pulling the agitated redhead into a comforting hug.

"It's... it's still there, though. What can I do... to get rid of it?" Donna murmured.

**"**You're gonna travel in time" Rose replied.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Donna stood next to Rose wearing a strange coat full of wires. She listened as carefully as she could to Rose's lecture.

**"**The TARDIS has tracked down the moment of intervention. Monday the 25th, one minute past ten in the morning. Your car was on Little Sutton Street leading to the Ealing Road, but you turned right heading towards Griffin's Parade. You need to turn left. That's the most important thing. You've got to go back, turn left. Have you got that, Donna? One minute past ten, make yourself turn left, heading for the Chiswick Highroad"

"Keep the jacket on at all times - it's insulation against temporal feedback" Mickey ordered as he put something that looked like a watch on Donna's wrist. "This will correspond to local time wherever you land" he then handed her a plastic cup of water. "This is to combat dehydration"

Donna smiled weakly as they led her back to the circle of mirrors.

"This is where we leave you" Rose said softly.

"I don't want to see that thing on my back" Donna said panicky.

"No! The mirrors are just incidental. They bounce chronon energy back into the centre which we control and decide the destination" Rose babbled quickly, trying to reassure her friend.

"It's a time machine like the TARDIS" Donna whispered awed.

Rose smiled sadly.** "**It's exactly like the TARDIS, once this is used the TARDIS will die. This is our last chance, last hope"

**"**If you could?" Mickey snapped interrupting Donna before she could ask anything else. Donna glared at him before walking back into the centre. "Powering up" Mickey shouted, the lights turned on.

"Didn't you once say that you might be possibly linked to the TARDIS?" Donna asked Rose, eyeing her blonde friend suspiciously.

"Hmm? Oh... yeah... I, I don't know. I was just... I was just guessing" Rose said trying to hide her guilty look. "Just remember, when you get to the junction, change the car's direction by one minute past ten"

"How do I do that?" Donna asked allowing herself to get distracted.

**"**It's up to you" Mickey replied with a cheeky grin.

"Well, I just have to... run up to myself and... have a good argument" Donna said thoughtfully.

Rose laughed.** "**I'd like to see that!"

"Activate loadstone" Mickey shouted while trying to smother a laugh. ******"**Good luck" he said to Donna.

"I'm ready!" Donna said cheerfully.

"One minute past ten" Rose reminded her.

"Cos I understand, now." Donna continued as if Rose never spoken, she stared at Mickey firmly. "You said I was gonna die, but you mean this whole world, it's gonna blink out of existence. But that's not dying. Because a better world takes its place. The Doctor's world. And I'm still alive! That's right, isn't it? I don't die? If I change things, I don't die? That's... that's right, isn't it?" she looked to Rose for reassurance but the sad look on her friend's face told her she was wrong.

_"_I'm sorry" Rose whispered.

"But I can't die! I've got a future! With the Doctor - he told me!" Donna shouted.

**"**Activate!" Mickey shouted.

Sparks flew and Donna was suddenly engulfed in white light before disappearing. Mickey turned in time to see the dim light in the TARDIS fade and Rose collapsing. Mickey ran to Rose's side and checked her pulse, nothing. Their theories of her being linked to the TARDIS were correct. The TARDIS was dead and so was Rose. Mickey leaned over and pressed a kiss on Rose's lips.

"I'll make sure that this is fixed" he promised before standing upright and pulling out the dimension cannon, he pressed down on the button and disappeared in the blue flash_._

___DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW_

He found himself on a busy road, people have stopped their cars to see what caused the lorry to stop and were about to get out of said cars. He made his way over to the prone body that laid on the road and bent down. He reached out and stroked the red hair.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. "But when you see the Doctor, I need you to give him this message" he then bent down to whisper it in her ear.

_He was flipping through a magazine when the pair marched in looking furious, he tried to ignore it by giving them a grin. "__Hey Boss what are you doing next?" he asked, the Doctor ignored him and began to flip the switches, slamming hard on the buttons and using the hammer on the console. "Charming" Mickey muttered. _

"_I'm...I'm going home Mickey" Rose said quietly. _

"_What? Why?" Mickey asked he was shocked, he thought Rose would stay with the Doctor forever. He looked over at the Doctor and shook his head if the idiot wasn't going to fight for Rose then Mickey will just look after her till he does. "You know what? Never mind I'll pack my stuff and we'll get going yeah?"_

"_NO!" Rose shouted. "I mean, no Mickey, you love this. You deserve to see more of it, explore your potential. I just need time on my own..." she then suddenly leaned in and he caught a whiff of her perfume. "If you ever need me, if something big happens and the Doctor is...just say Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf and everything will be all right" he nodded and pulled her into a tight hug. _

He watched Donna exhale her last breath and stood up. Slowly walking away back to Pete's World.

He only hoped Rose was right about the Bad Wolf thing.

**End of Part One **


	9. Part 2 Chapter One

She had only managed to get into the right time frame when her engines began to fail. The technology she had to use was slow and primitive compared to some, the instructions imprinted in her mind by her sister had made it useful and it had gotten her to the 21st century safely. Until now that is.

Her shuttle was falling faster and faster as it broke through Earth's atmosphere, nothing she could do to slow it down, stop it. Every button she pressed, every lever she pulled on did nothing.

"Come on, come on, please, I can't die now" she whispered pleadingly as she rushed to another lever and yanked it down. Nothing. _I'm sorry. _"You're always are" she muttered to the phantom voice in her head.

Since she had woken from her death she had a phantom haunting her mind. A tiny piece of her sister's conscience that accidentally got left behind when her sister had entered her mind to imprint the instructions.

_Put your seatbelt on, every safety measure there is available and you'll survive. _

"I better" she said with a faint smile as she sat down and began to strap herself in. "Otherwise Mum and Dad are sooooooooooooo going to ground you Alexandra Rose Jacqueline Tyler"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

It was quiet in the Hub without them. JJ, Gwen, Tosh, Ianto and Jack were always able to sit there quietly working through the gigantic pile of paperwork however Alex Rose and Owen were always fighting or playing or generally being loud while doing their share of paperwork. With Alex Rose on a visit to her mother and Owen...with Owen dead. It was quiet.

The beeping alarm alerted everyone and Tosh immediately began to type rapidly. "Something is closing in on the city" she shouted. "Some sort of space shuttle, I think it's going to crash just on the outskirts"

"Right then everyone but Tosh to the SUV. Toshiko I want you to direct us and try and delay the military and UNIT. I do not want another fight with those big gun morons" Jack drawled as he slung his coat on.

JJ, Gwen and Ianto rushed to put their jackets on and to follow Jack. Tosh watched them leaving with a sigh, Jack hasn't allowed her to do any field work since the day she had almost died.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Due to Tosh the moment they got to the crash site there was no sighting of a military tank or a UNIT soldier much to everyone's relieve. Surrounding the slightly beaten up space shuttle however was crushed trees, the team had to climb over them carefully while carrying their technology. Ianto began a scan for life while Gwen and JJ took photos of the shuttle.

"Got anything Yan?" Jack hollered.

"Yeah I have, two heartbeats have been found, that means one or two people could be in there" Ianto said remembering how some humanoid aliens can have more body parts and organs, Alex Rose and JJ were prime example of that after all.

"Someone is still alive in there?!" Gwen shrieked. "Then we have to get them out, what if they are badly injured? They're going to need medical help and our medic has chosen this week of all weeks to visit her mother"

"Gwen relax" Jack said rolling his eyes. "We all have the right medical training and this is the only time we're going to be gone without a medic, Martha was too busy on a project to sub for Alex Rose but she won't be all the time"

"Can we please stop the chit chat and fish out the crash victim before they bleed to death?" Ianto said calmly.

Everyone moved quickly pulling out tools to cut open the shuttle and preparing Jack and Gwen to go in. Within moments Jack and Gwen were slowly making their way through the small shuttle towards a black leather chair that was seated before the controls. Gwen gasped in horror when she spotted the small blonde girl strapped to the chair, she couldn't be older than Gwen herself.

"I can't see anyone else" Jack whispered following the light of his torch, scanning the room for any sign of more life.

"Maybe she has two hearts as well?" Gwen suggested nodding to the blonde.

"Maybe" Jack said kneeling by the chair and starting to un-strap the girl, carefully feeling for broken bones in her arms before pulling them out. It was then when he noticed it, the golden locket hanging on her neck. _Alex Rose's _locket, the one he brought so long ago. He waited for Gwen to turn away before he took it off quickly being a pick pocket for a few years becomes a very useful skill. "I'll lift her up and you clear things out of the way" Jack ordered Gwen when she turned back.

Gwen nodded and began to follow the order as Jack scooped the small blonde girl, she barely weighed anything and he could feel her ribs poking out beneath her green t-shirt. After she wakes up he'll feed her a five course meal before interrogating her. The very moment Jack exited the shuttle the blonde was snatched out of his arms and into JJ's who was holding the girl tightly while trying to find her pulse.

"Please don't be dead, god please don't be dead" JJ whispered. He sighed in relief when he found the pulse, burring his nose into the blonde's hair and murmuring something only Jack could hear. "God Jenny what have you done?"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Jenny was now lying on a bed in the Med-Bay, JJ's hand fused to hers refusing to let go when Jack was trying to examine Jenny properly for injuries. Apart from exhaustion no one was sure what Jenny could possibly be suffering and everyone was wishing for Alex Rose or Owen to be here. Tosh stood behind JJ with her arms crossed.

"Of all the times for Alex Rose to take a holiday" she sniffed.

"She's visiting my mother, just like you, Gwen, Ianto and I do" JJ said sternly, he knew where this was going.

"She's always doing this though! Going away for a couple days and leaving us hanging! That girl needs to learn responsibility, if she didn't just sat around while John Hart was-"

"She didn't sit around" JJ interrupted. "She was with me and Gwen trying to fend off the weevils. Tosh I know you're hurting after Owen's death but you can't blame Alex Rose" he said softly.

"She shouldn't have saved me" Tosh said bitterly. "If she couldn't have saved Owen then she shouldn't have saved me"

"I'm sorry but you aren't the only one who cared about Owen and you have to consider how guilty Alex Rose feels not being able to save someone that she adored as a brother. Owen loved you and Alex Rose knew that he wouldn't have wanted you to die" JJ said gently.

Tosh wiped her eyes furiously. "I know but I just don't want a life without Owen" she sighed. "I'll go and do some work on this shuttle" she muttered before walking out as quickly as she could.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Has she not woken up yet?" Ianto asked as he handed Gwen a coffee, watching the CCTV screen of the Med-Bay.

Gwen shook her head. "No not yet, JJ is getting more...worried, he refuses to let us call Alex Rose or Rose. Said he doesn't want to get their hopes up. Is she really his little sister, Yan?"

"Jenny? Yeah she is, Alex Rose told me all about her" Ianto said watching the screen. "I hope she wakes up soon"

Suddenly the pair of them fell to the floor as the ground beneath them shook sounds of things falling to the floor and Tosh's squeals could be heard. After a few brief moments the shaking stopped and everyone sighed, Ianto helped Gwen up and began to take in the messy surroundings.

"Everyone all right? Speak to me Gwen, Ianto, Tosh and JJ" Jack's shout came from his office as the man himself stumbled out of the door.

"I'm fine, just a little ruffled sir" Ianto said.

"Couple bruises" Gwen said rubbing her arm.

"I'm ok" Tosh shouted, slightly muffled as she struggled to get out of under her desk.

JJ staggered in from the Med-Bay looking scanning the room. "What the hell happened?" he asked as he helped Tosh up properly.

"Not sure, some sort of earthquake? Maybe some rift energy?" Tosh said fixing her screen properly. "Or maybe something different all together" she whispered looking shocked.

Everyone gathered round her and stared at the screen in shock. "Holy shit" Jack muttered, the others nodding in agreement to his curse.

Outside in the sky, 26 planets of various sizes orbited planet Earth. There was no sun in sight, the planet Earth had been moved.

"Hello? Excuse me, I don't suppose you can tell me where I am could you?" came a timid voice from the Med-Bay doorway. Everyone turned to see the blonde girl looking even smaller in her hospital nightie looking round with shock and awe. "If you can lead me back to my ship that would be great, I'm looking for my family and-"

"Jenny" JJ said quietly. "Welcome to Earth, only we seemed to have been moved out of our solar system"

"Nothing Dad can't solve then" Jenny said cheekily.


	10. Part 2 Chapter Two

**Author's Note: sorry for the long wait, I'm in the middle of a lot of homework and exams will be coming in a couple months so the teachers are really piling it on. Updates maybe slow for a while.**

"You're all right darling?"

Sylvia Noble opened her eyes to find her father leaning over her, the earthquake from moments before had knocked her off her feet while she was just about to serve the cups of tea and plate of biscuits on her tray. The tray which was beneath her with shards of china digging into her stomach, bugger that hurt. She gave a firm nod and allowed her father to help her up; Jackie Tyler was immediately by her side and assisted her to the sofa.

"Gave us a fright collapsing like that" Jackie said fussing over Sylvia. "Oh look at it, your new top as well. Don't worry love I know a good technique to get rid off tea stains. You haven't seen outside yet, its terrifying best have Alex Rose check you over before you do though, don't want you to faint"

"Mum you're crowding her" Rose's voice could be heard from the other side of the living room. "She'll be fine once she gets over the shock"

"I've never seen the like though. Big green slimy aliens, robot Santas, killing Christmas trees, giant red spiders and talking pepper pots" Jackie carried on. "But never have I seen twenty six planets in the sky, himself better fix it soon. How am I supposed to get a tan over the summer if there's no sun?"

"Invest in fake tan" Alex Rose said coolly from her position by the window, Sylvia couldn't see the youngest face due to the fact she was looking out. Watching the twenty six planets with interest probably. "If we get to live that long"

"What have you seen?" Rose asked worriedly. Seen? Sylvia had no idea what the blonde was on about but then again half the things the Tylers say make no sense.

"Nothing not since Jenny died. Everything is gone" Alex Rose said emptily, it gave Sylvia the shudders at the thought of a lively girl like this who could blow up the I.T department could be so...dead.

"Could your grief for Jenny be blocking your gift?" Wilf suggested gently.

"No, Jenny isn't dead if my visions are right" Alex Rose said. "It's something bigger. I see nothing but darkness which means nothing survives"

"The end of everything" Rose said softly.

Everyone shuddered and turned to look out at the window.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Tosh was rapidly typing, trying to figure out what the hell happened and how it happened. Ianto was constantly switching the channels over on the TV, watching clips of the news and pausing on a talk show and laughing at a joke, he stopped when Jack gave him a disapproved look and carried on flicking through the channels. Jack hovered behind Jenny who was happily shovelling Chinese takeout leftovers while JJ and Gwen sat either side of her. JJ was trying to reach Alex Rose while Gwen was chatting to Jenny.

"So how did you get here? Must have been a long way from Earth to have a shuttle like that?" Gwen asked.

"Mmm...Alex Rose, she...Mmm oh this is delicious! She imprinted some instructions in my mind and...Ooh I love this, what is it called?"

"Chicken Chow Mein" Gwen said giggling at Jenny's enthusiasm, definitely related to the twins who both have a thing for good tasting food. "So you really think your dad can save us all?"

"Oh yeah, Dad's the best especially when he has Mum, Donna and the others with him. You should see him in action, a real general he is not like General Cobb that git murdered me. Well he was aiming for Dad but I got in the way" Jenny babbled as she reached out for the leftover sweet and sour. "But I'm here now and I'm hoping once I find Dad I can help him save civilisations and do a hell lot of running. Also getting to know everyone better is on my agenda, so how are you related to me? I know Jack and Donna are supposed to be godparents or something but how do you come into it?"

"Oh" Gwen blushed lightly. "I'm just JJ's girlfriend"

"Huh?"

"Well a girlfriend is someone who goes out on dates with you and loves you and is just there for you" Gwen said unsure how to explain human customs to this young alien girl, she's pretty sure Jack should be the one doing the explaining especially since he slept with every alien that landed on Earth and she should know, he told them all the stories on nights out. "It's hard to explain but usually everyone has one sooner or later in life. You'll see"

Jenny nodded though she still looked confused. "How do you get one?" she asked.

"Well...you just ask..." Gwen was struggling what to say, she looked up at Jack pleadingly but he smirked back telling her she was getting no help from him.

"Ok then" Jenny said beaming she turned in her seat. "Hey Ianto, wanna be my girlfriend? Gwen says everyone has one sooner or later in life so I thought to get it over and done with"

Both Gwen and Jack collapsed into hysterical laughter, Tosh bit her lip to stop laughing outright but the smirk on her face was obvious enough. Ianto stood there rigid, blushing at the humiliation and horror of his girlfriend's little sister asking him to be her girlfriend. JJ let out a chuckle.

"Hey sis when you finally learn to turn your mobile on you better come to Cardiff quick. Our little Jenny is already making the moves on Ianto" JJ said into his mobile, irritated that Alex Rose has once again turned hers off.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Donna sat stiffly on the stairs watching the Doctor and the Shadow Proclamation trying to work out what happened to the Earth and the other planets. She was terrified not because it seemed that the whole universe has gone dotty but because her Mum, Granddad, Rose, Jack and the twins...they were still on Earth. They could be dead by now or tortured or so lost and confused.

The Doctor sat down beside her and sighed. "Think about it Donna" he said quietly. "Has something strange been happening? Electrical storms, freak weather, patterns in the sky. That sort of thing"

"Well, how should I know? Um... no, I don't think so, no." Donna said shaking her head. She wished she could be more help, she can tell from the dark emptiness of his eyes and the pale greyish undertone of his skin that he was worrying about them as well.

"Oh, OK, never mind." The tone of his voice was empty and dejected.

"Although... there were the bees disappearing" she said praying it would help.

"The bees disappearing... The bees disappearing" the Doctor's eyes widened as he realised something. "The bees, disappearing!" he ran back to the computer.

"How is that significant?" the Shadow Architect asked as she and Donna followed the Doctor to the computer.

"On Earth we have these insects. Some people said it was pollution, or mobile phone signals." Donna said waving her hand.

"Or - they were going back home!" the Doctor muttered.

"Back home where?" Donna asked.

"Planet Melissa Majoria!"

"Are you saying bees are aliens?!" Donna said disbelievingly.

"Don't be so daft. Not all of them. But if the migrant bees felt something coming, some sort of danger, and escaped... Tandocca!" the Doctor babbled.

"The Tandocca Scale!" the Shadow Architect exclaimed.

"Tandocca Scale is the series of wavelengths used as a carrier signals by migrant bees. Infinitely small, no wonder we didn't see it! Like looking for a speck of cinnamon in the Sahara, but look! There it is. The Tandocca trail. The transmit that moved the planets was using the same wavelength, we can follow the path!" the Doctor shouted happily.

"And find the Earth?! Well, stop talking and do it!" Donna bellowed making her way to the TARDIS

"I am!" the Doctor shouted following her. He bursts into the TARDIS and begins to fiddles with the controls "We're a bit late, the signals scattered. But it's a start!" he runs out to the Shadow Architect. "I've got a blip! It's just a blip! But it's definitely a blip!"

"Then according to the Strictures of the Shadow Proclamation, I will have to seize your transport and your technology." The Shadow Architect said flatly.

"What! Why?" the Doctor asked, taken back.

"The planets were stolen with hostile intent. We are declaring war, Doctor. Right across the universe. And you will lead us into battle!" the Shadow Architect explained.

"Right, yes, course I will. I'll just go and... Get you the key..." the Doctor said shiftily as he went back inside. He ran to the console winking at Donna, he couldn't take the Shadow Proclamation with him; a bloodbath would start if that happens. He pulls a lever and the TARDIS starts to dematerialise.

"Doctor! Come back! By the Holy Writ of the Shadow Proclamation, I order you to stop!" the Shadow Architect bellowed.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose shuddered and pulled Alex Rose closer to her, the girl's head almost collided with her chest as she held onto her daughter tightly. She looked back at the street in horror and tried blocking out the heavy breathing of her mother, Wilf and Sylvia behind her as she watched one of her most hated enemies glide down the street.

"Daleks" she hissed. "It had to be daleks!"

"We need to get back home, Wilf's paint gun isn't going to protect us" her daughter murmured gently pulling away from her.

Rose nodded and waited till the dalek turned round the corner before she led the others across the street.

"Halt! You will come with me!" a dalek barked out.

"Ah shit" Jackie muttered. "I knew I should have stayed and made a cup of tea"

"Will I heck!" Wilf spat out. He aims his paint gun at the dalek and fires causing a yellow splodge of paint land on the dalek's eye stalk. But suddenly the paint boils away.

"My vision is not impaired" the dalek said.

"Told you it wasn't going to protect us" Alex Rose said.

"But Rose said the eye was it's weakest point" Wilf protested.

"I warned you Dad!" Sylvia shouted.

"Hostility will not be tolerated. Ex-terminate! Ex-terminate! Ex-ter-"

Suddenly the whole top half of the dalek blows up, the five of them looked up in shock to see Mickey Smith standing there with a large gun.

"Looks like I'm no longer the Tin Dog, hey Rose?" Mickey said with a smirk.


	11. Part 2 Chapter Three

"M-M-Mickey?" Rose managed to choke out.

She shouldn't be surprised. She always knew that Mickey Smith had the potential to be more than the so called Tin Dog he had labelled himself. But the idea of the innocent boy she grew up with, the boy that took her first kiss in the most innocent way and held her hand when she was sad holding a large gun and killing off daleks in a fashion Jack Harkness would be proud off...it didn't fit the boy she once knew.

But it did fit the man she knew he could be. It was obvious that his time in the parallel universe had helped him grow up to be a fine warrior.

Mickey reached out and cupped her cheek. "It's nice to see you alive and well this time round Rose" he said softly.

"This time round?"

"Long story but basically I've been jumping universes and one universe I went to...well it wasn't pretty Rose" Mickey said truthfully, not wanting to remember how sick Rose was and how pained she was with her children's deaths.

"Yeah hate to cut the chit chat and sweet reunions but can we get off the street to somewhere safe?" Alex Rose said, her eyes narrowing as she scanned the street, hunting out any other daleks.

The others nodded and mumbled in agreement, Rose took Mickey's hand and began to lead everyone down the street. "We're not that far from home, we'll make it in time"

"So..." Wilf started staring at Mickey in admiration. "Care to tell me how to get a cool gun like yours? You know, in case there's more alien pepper pot scum I need to take care off"

Sylvia sighed loudly as Mickey chuckled.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"MARTHA?! MARTHA?! GOD DAMNIT MARTHA JONES, ANSWER ME!" Jack roared into the mobile phone.

No reply. Just a buzzing noise could be heard. She was gone.

"Jack...what...what exactly is the Indigo Project?" Tosh asked quietly.

"I'm not quite sure. Some sort of transmitter, but it hadn't been tested...Martha Jones is now just particles in the air" Jack said his eyes shining with tears for the woman he had loved dearly as a friend, Martha Jones had travelled with the Doctor and loved him as much as Jack did. She understood how Jack felt and that made a strong bond between them.

Now she was gone.

"The first protector of Earth to fall" Ianto muttered darkly. "We're going to be next aren't we?"

"I hope not" Gwen whispered shuddering.

"What did Martha say about Dad?" JJ asked anxiously.

"She can't get in contact, something is blocking all communication" Jack said.

"So that's it?" Jenny blurted out looking furious. "We just sit here and wait to die? We're not going to do anything?"

"What can we do Jenny?!" Jack shouted. "Daleks are made to kill, kill, kill. They are the ultimate soldier and the most deadly threat. Without your father, we're doomed"

Everyone stood there in silence.

"It's hopeless" Jack whispered.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They made it into the house without any incidents, Sylvia was slightly shaken up and the others were pale with fear but overall nothing had happened. They seated themselves in the living room where Alex Rose snatched up the laptop and began to quickly type away.

"What are you doing?" Wilf asked.

"I'm trying to login on the Torchwood system and contact Jack, see if he had any luck with contacting Dad" Alex Rose said with a frown. "But I can't get in; I think Tosh put everything on lockdown for protection"

"I'll go and make us a nice cup of tea" Jackie said getting up, causing Mickey to chuckle again.

"Nothing ever changes, hey Babe?" he said to Rose who gave a tight nod. "So you must be Alex, your Mum in a parallel world told me all about you. You're a doctor right?" Mickey asked Alex Rose who like her mother only nodded. "Well...erm I'm Mickey Smith, I'm an old mate of your mothers"

"I know who you are. We met before" Alex Rose said coldly.

"We...did?"

"Canary Wharf, I was the blonde you walked into and because of that I was haunted even more with visions of your future" Alex Rose snapped. She was irritated and frustrated due to the lack of visions she had over the month. She was terrified of the daleks and her father was missing in action. She had to take out her emotions out on someone and Mickey was that unlucky someone. "I sincerely hope that you are not our only hope in this mess Rickey"

"Mickey" he corrected.

"Rickey" Alex Rose sneered.

Instead of arguing Mickey sighed. "I suddenly got the image of big ears here. Definitely her father's daughter" he muttered to Rose.

"Can anyone hear me? The Subwave Network is open. You should be able to hear my voice... Is there anyone there?"

Alex Rose frowned at her laptop where the voice was being transmitted; everyone else stared trying to work out where they had heard that voice from before.

"I know that voice!" Jackie exclaimed from the doorway holding on a couple cups of tea. "It's that what's her name, the PM your moron of a father got fired Alex Rose. You remember her Rose?"

"This message is of the utmost importance. We haven't much time... Can anyone hear me?" Alex Rose rapidly began to type, she fiddled with the webcam that was already wired to the laptop and suddenly another familiar voice joined Harriet Jones.

"The whole world's crying out. Just leave it" Jack's American drawl could be heard.

"Captain Jack Harkness, shame on you! Now stand to attention, sir!" Harriet Jones snapped.

"What?! Who is that?" Alex Rose finally managed to get the image cleared enough to show Harriet Jones in her home flashing an ID card.

"Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister" Harriet reeled off causing everyone to roll their eyes.

"We know, we know" they all said in unison.

"Sarah Jane Smith, 13 Bannerman Road are you there?" Harriet called out ignoring the others.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm here! Yeah, that's me!" Sarah Jane's voice shouted joyfully, Rose let out a little sigh of relief to hear that the older woman was safe.

"Good. Now, let's see if we can talk to each other" Harriet said, suddenly the screen got divided into five parts, Harriet in her home one corner, Alex Rose with Rose and Mickey hovering behind her in the other, Jack in the Hub below them, Sarah Jane next to him and the fifth one in the middle filled with white noise. "The fourth contact seems to be having some trouble getting through. I'll just boost the signal..."

Martha suddenly appeared on the screen causing relieved laughter from Jack and cheers from everyone else.

"Hello?" Martha said nervously while blinking.


	12. Part 2 Chapter Four

"Martha, where are you? Are you all right? Do you need a cup of tea dear, it's good for shock you know" Jackie blurted out looking concerned for the girl that she had grown to love over the year.

"I'm fine Jackie and no I don't need a cup of tea, I guess Project Indigo was cleverer than we thought. One second I was in Manhattan next second..." Martha frowned thoughtfully. "Maybe Indigo tapped into my mind. Cos I ended up in the one place that I wanted to be. But then all of a sudden, it's like the laptop turned itself on"

"It did. That was me" Harriet flashed her ID again causing everyone to roll their eyes. "Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister"

"Yes, I know who you are" Martha said.

"I thought it was about time we all met. Given the current crisis. Torchwood, Rose, this is Sarah Jane Smith"

"I know" Rose said with a smile. "Good to see you again Sarah"

"You too Rose" Sarah Jane said smiling back.

"I've been following your work. Nice job with the Slitheen" Jack said admiringly.

"Yeah, well I've been staying away from you lot. Too many guns!" Sarah Jane said with a shudder.

"All the same, might I say, looking good, ma'am" Jack said flirtatiously causing everyone in the Hub to groan and everyone in the Tyler house to roll their eyes.

"Really?" Sarah Jane said blushing. "Oh"

"Not now, Captain. And Martha Jones, former companion to the Doctor, however it seems you all know each other" Harriet said smiling.

"We formed a Facebook group" Alex Rose said with a shrug.

"But how did you find me? Did you actually check Facebook?" Martha asked looking mildly amused as Jack snickered at the thought of Harriet Jones surfing Facebook for their details.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, this is the Subwave Network. A sentient piece of software, programmed to seek out anyone and everyone who can help to contact the Doctor" Harriet said proudly.

"What if the daleks can hear us?" Rose asked not putting it past them to be watching every form of communication on Earth.

"No, that's the beauty of the Subwave, its undetectable" Harriet replied.

"And you invented it?" Alex Rose asked looking impressed.

"I developed it" Harriet corrected. "It was created by the Mr Copper Foundation"

"Yeah, but what we need right now is a weapon" Jack said with both Rose and Mickey nodding in agreement. "Martha, back there at UNIT, what - what did they give you, what was that key thing?"

"The Osterhagen Key" Martha said quietly causing Alex Rose to swear loudly in several languages, she knew exactly what that key could do due to some of her visions. Jackie rapped Alex Rose at the back of her head and muttered 'language' under her breath.

**"**That key is not to be used, Dr Jones. Not under any circumstances!" Harriet snapped.

"But what is an Osterhagen Key?" Jack asked.

"Forget about the key and that's an order! All we need is the Doctor" Harriet said getting irritated.

"Oh excuse me, Harriet, but, well the thing is, if you're looking for the Doctor... didn't he depose you?" Sarah Jane asked looking confused.

"He did. And I've wondered about that for a long time. Whether I was wrong, but I stand by my actions, to this day. Because I knew, I knew that one day, the Earth would be in danger, and the Doctor would fail to appear. I told him so myself. And he didn't listen" Harriet said softly.

"Listening never was a trait Dad or Mum ever shared" JJ said mildly pushing Jack to the side slightly. "But we've been trying to find him, all of us I assume and none of us can get through"

Everyone nodded looking grim.

"That's why we need the Subwave. To bring us all together, combine forces. The Doctor's secret army" Harriet said once again looking proud.

"Don't think Dad would like the idea of an army, he's very sensitive to the idea of war and fighting" JJ said thoughtfully. "Can't we just stick to the Facebook group, he'll like that"

"But how exactly are we going to get through to him?" Rose asked. "It's not like we have a super phone plus that can break any dalek block"

"Wait a minute..." Jack muttered. "We boost the signal! That's it! We transmit that telephone number through Torchwood itself, using all the power of the Rift..."

"And we've got Mr Smith!" a teenage boy in Sarah Jane's window butted in suddenly. "He can link up with every telephone exchange on the Earth. He can get the whole world to call the same number, all at the same time! Billions of phones, calling out, all at once!"

"Haha, brilliant!" Rose said high fiving Mickey who had been oddly silent throughout the whole talk, the man had a frown on his face and didn't high five her back as enthusiastically as he used to. "Who's the kid?" she asked filing Mickey's strange behaviour in the back of her head.

"That's my son!" Sarah Jane said proudly, wrapping an arm round the boy.

"I didn't know you had a kid, why didn't you tell me?" Rose asked.

"Well you weren't exactly giving me a chance while blabbing five hundred miles per an hour about your twins" Sarah Jane said teasingly causing Rose, JJ and Alex Rose to blush lightly.

Ianto pushed his way in front of his co-workers. "Excuse me, sorry, sorry, hello, Ianto Jones. Um, if we start transmitting, then this Subwave Network is going to become visible. I mean, to the daleks" he said softly, a sense of dread spread across everyone, Mickey however nodded knowingly and Rose realised why he was frowning.

He had worked it out before they did and he knew what Harriet's next words were.

"Yes, and they'll trace it back to me. But my life doesn't matter. Not if it saves the Earth" Harriet said determinedly. Mickey hissed under his breath.

"Ma'am" Jack said saluting her.

"Thank you, Captain. But there are people out there dying, on the streets"

"Marvellous woman. I voted for her" Wilf said suddenly.

"You did not" Sylvia and Alex Rose snapped in unison, both remembering Wilf's long ramblings about how fantastic Harriet's opponent would be as Prime Minister.

"Now enough of words. Let's begin!" Harriet said sharply causing everyone in the Hub and Sarah Jane's to work frantically, as everyone in the Tyler house listened to the others working Mickey turned to face Rose.

"She's going to die, her timeline has come to an end" he muttered. "My dimension cannon is going haywire in my pocket

**"**Opening Subwave Network to maximum" Harriet ordered.

"Mr Smith... make that call!" Sarah Jane shouted.

"Calling the Doctor" a male electronic voice said.

"Aaand sending!" Tosh's voice shouted gleefully.

"Everything is still unclear" Alex Rose whispered. "I see nothing"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"You were oddly silent" JJ said turning to his youngest sister away from the controls where his family, Martha, Sarah Jane Smith and Harriet Jones could see everything from the screen. "Don't tell me you're camera shy, I thought you would have wanted Alex Rose and Mum to know you're alive and here"

"Yes, well I decided to surprise them" Jenny said with a smile. "Preferably in the flesh, so no mentioning that I'm here"

JJ grinned. "All right but I'm not taking any blame when they go berserk"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Suddenly the Doctor's phone began to ring in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it. "Rose? JJ? Alex Rose? Jackie? Martha? Jack? Sarah Jane?" he shouted down but no answer. However... "There's a signal" he murmured.

"Can we follow it?" Donna asked.

"Oh you just watch me!" the Doctor shouted moving round the console. "Got it, locking onto it" the TARDIS began to shake violently again. The TARDIS lights turned red and a fire started. "We're travelling through time, roughly one second. The signal is pulling us through!" the Doctor shouted. "One...two...three"

Suddenly the TARDIS stopped shaking and one the screen appeared all 27 planets.

"27 planets - and there's the Earth! Why couldn't we see them?!" Donna asked.

"The entire Medusa Cascade has been put a second out of sync with the rest of the universe. Perfect hiding place, tiny little pocket of time. But we found them! Oh, oh, what's that? Hold on, hold on, some sort of Subwave Network..." the Doctor babbled playing with the monitor when suddenly Jack with JJ, Sarah Jane, Alex Rose with Rose, Mickey and Jackie hovering in the background and Martha appeared on the screen.

"Oh look it's my Facebook group" Donna exclaimed with a grin on her face.

The Doctor rolled his eyes in response.


	13. Part 2 Chapter Five

Alex Rose mentally replayed the conversation between her father and Davros, she had heard the coldness in her father's voice before but the croaky voice of Davros had brought memories of nightmares long ago. When she was eight she had such vivid dreams of Davros in the Time War but she had never seen him die in them.

Now she knew why and he was blocking her gift somehow. It wasn't impossible, after all the Master had managed to block her from seeing certain people's futures not so long ago. But she had always had the impression that daleks didn't have much mental powers such as telepathy. She knew that right now Jack, JJ, Sarah Jane and Martha would be rushing to meet the Doctor and she knew that she, her mother and Mickey at least should also be there.

After all her father was going to need as much help as he can get.

So then the very moment the screen went fuzzy with noise Alex Rose turned to face her mother. "Follow me, if we're going out we're going to need protection" placing the laptop down she led everyone up to her room and knelt by herbed. Pulling out a large, heavy box and opening it up.

Inside were three large guns. Similar to the one Mickey had used on the dalek.

"Where the hell did you get these from?!" Rose hissed looking horrified.

Meanwhile Mickey let out a long whistle. "I like your style kid" he said admiringly.

"Jack gave them to me, said we might need protection from an alien threat or another psycho maniac" Alex Rose said with a shrug as she passed one to her mother. "Take it Mum, we might need it"

"I swear to god I am going to use this on Jack when I see him" Rose spat out snatching the gun. "Who the hell gives a child a whooping giant gun to keep under their bed?"

"Hey, I'm twenty one!" Alex Rose protested. "When you were my age I happen to recall you were on the run from Torchwood. Besides if we're going to be running out on the streets filled with daleks, we're going to need this"

Jackie picked up one of the guns and held it awkwardly. "I'm coming with you" she said firmly. "I'm not letting my little girl and my granddaughter run out in danger alone"

"Mum it's not safe, the daleks are-"

"Homicidal pepper pots. I know" Jackie interrupted with a smile. "I faced them before, in Canary Wharf. I maybe your mother Rose and I may have spent my life on an estate as a hairdresser but I'm not stupid or weak"

"Never thought you were" Rose said quietly.

"Look we haven't got time" Mickey said holding up a small device in his hand. "This is the dimension cannon; it helps me travel through different universes, times, places and it also measures people's timelines"

"Interesting" Alex Rose eyeing the device with the exact same interest she had in her eyes when she saw her first weevil, Rose had the sinking feeling that later when this was all over her daughter will be taking that device apart just to work out how it works. "Can it get all of us to Dad in time?"

"Definitely, but you're all going have to hold on tightly" Mickey said holding an arm out for Jackie to grip. Alex Rose and Rose held each other's hand tightly as Rose gripped onto Mickey's other arm.

"Good luck ladies, son" Wilf said saluting them all.

They nodded and Mickey pressed down on the device, a bright blue light that almost blinded Wilf and an electrical sound could be heard and then they disappeared.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Toshiko Sato you are a star" Jack shouted as he swept Tosh into a huge bear hug and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"It was nothing really, once I hacked into UNIT and grabbed the project indigo transmitting codes I had the right base for your vortex manipulator" Tosh said blushing. "Though seriously Jack you should take better care of this, didn't you break it a couple months after you got back?"

"No a little visitor decided I was too much trouble with time travelling" Jack muttered darkly as he grabbed a large gun. "Right then, wish me luck. Stay safe the lot of you"

"Hold it Jack!" JJ said. "I'm coming with you"

"Me too" Jenny said stepping to JJ's side.

"Oh hell no, it's dangerous out there and you two are just kids" Jack said firmly. "Stay here with the others and protect the Hub"

"No doubt that Alex Rose will be out there fighting along side Dad, Donna and Mum" JJ argued.

"Yeah well Alex Rose has a little too much of both parents in her" Jack grumbled. "I can't protect all three of you and the chance I get I'll send Alex Rose here to you"

"NO!" Jenny shouted annoyed and frustrated. "We're not little kids; I came all this way from several centuries and galaxies to find my family. I am not staying here because some stranger told me too, you're not my commanding officer and you're not my father. You have no right to order me, I fought briefly in a war, and I saw things and fought them on strange planets as I made my way to here. I can handle a blooming pepper pot with a gun attached to it"

"You know full well I'll find a way to follow you and protect my twin Jack" JJ said in a warning tone. "After all the Torchwood Archives are filled with lots of technology and a brain like mine..."

"All right, all right you can come but if any of you get into trouble I will kill you myself" Jack growled as he handed a gun to Jenny. He turned to Tosh, Ianto and Gwen. "I'll be back, promise"

"You better" Gwen said.

"Good luck sir" Ianto said. "Make sure you bring them all home alive"

"We'll be waiting" Tosh promised.

Jack pressed down on the button and the three of them disappeared in a white flash.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

I got to go" Sarah Jane said. "you do not leave this house. You hear me Luke? You stay here. I'll be back"

"Don't worry Sarah Jane, I will look after the boy" Mr Smith's electronic voice said

"Thank you" Sarah Jane she turned to face Luke. "I love you" she whispered before running out.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Donna and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS to find themselves outside by a church in an abandoned street, cars were left scattered on the road with their doors hanging open.

"It's like a ghost town" Donna breathed.

The Doctor turned to face her. "Martha said they were taking people but why? What do they need? Donna what did the Mickey tell you? In that world of yours"

Donna shrugged. "Just that the darkness was coming and the stars were going out"

"Please Donna think harder. There must have been more than that!" the Doctor growled in frustration. "What about parallel Rose? The fortune teller? Alex Rose! Did she tell you anything in her childhood?"

A small sly smile grew on Donna's face as two bright lights, one blue, one white shone from behind them. "Well then, why don't you ask them yourself?"

"JENNY?!"

"ALEX ROSE!"

The Doctor turned in time to see his eldest daughter and youngest run towards each other. He couldn't believe it...Alex Rose...she was right...it shouldn't have surprised him but he had honestly thought that the grieve for the sister she wanted was playing tricks on Alex Rose. But there she was, his daughter something that was a 100 % his as Rose once said.

He began to run towards them, not caring if a thousand daleks descended upon them because for the first time in a long time he had a family to get to. His daughters and son, Rose, Jackie, Jack and Mickey all of them were his family now.

Donna stood there grinning as she watched the Doctor race towards his family but from the corner of her eye she saw it, the dalek heading towards them.

She began to run as well.

"Doctor! Watch out!" she shouted pushing him out of the way.

"EX-TERMINATE!"

She screamed as the laser beam hit her, Jesus it hurt like a bitch was her last coherent thought before she fell to the ground.

"DONNA!"

**End of Part Two **


	14. Part 3 Chapter One

**Author's Note: many thanks to Caellach Tiger Eye for suggesting Pete and Jake from that I have better ideas for later chapters. **

Out of sheer rage and soldier intuition both Jack and Jenny held up their guns and fired at the dalek. The dalek exploded instantly scattering the road with metal and slime.

The Doctor fell onto his knees in shock, slowly bundling his redheaded friend into his arms he felt a tear roll down his cheek. "Oh Donna, you silly little human! Why?" he moaned mournfully. "I'm not worth it"

A loud groan came from Donna and her eyes fluttered open. "Wotcha Space-Boy, did you get hold of the truck that run me over?" she groaned remembering the lorry that hit her so she could prevent herself from turning right and save the paper cut's life, speaking of which his elbow was digging into her back.

"What?!" the Doctor squeaked causing Donna to flinch; she was having one bad hangover...well it felt like it.

"See your volcab hasn't improv- ARRGH!" Donna's sarcastic remark was cut off with a scream of sheer agony as she clutched her side, she was burning inside and out and she was finding it hard to breathe suddenly. She wondered if this was what giving birth feels like. "Jesus Christ am I giving birth or so-AAHH!"

Rose, Mickey, Jackie, Alex Rose, JJ, Jack and Jenny ran towards them, Alex Rose skidded smoothly onto her knees, quickly taking Donna's hand.

"Are you wearing your locket?" she whispered, Donna gave a small nod biting her lip to stop another whimper escaping. "We got to get her into the TARDIS" Alex Rose said immediately in a louder voice. "Before anymore bloody daleks come along"

Jack immediately bent down to take Donna, slowly and gently picking her up in case he accidentally hurt her even more. The Doctor looked pale and confused didn't fight Jack; he just slowly got up on his feet.

"I don't understand" Jackie said loudly as they all walked hurriedly towards the TARDIS. "Aren't those pepper pot things supposed to kill you immediately?"

"Well not a Time Lord or someone like Jack and Rose" the Doctor replied subconsciously. "For Jack or Rose it would be like electrocuting them within seconds they probably be awake and healed up. Time Lord it's a lot more painful, makes us regenerate slower which the daleks use to their advantages to get in a second shot"

"But why is Donna still alive...i mean she's human" JJ asked as they entered the TARDIS and Jack laid Donna on the cold metal grating floor beside the captain's seat.

"Wonderfully human" the Doctor agreed silently asking the same question.

"The locket is sustaining her" Alex Rose said kneeling beside Donna. "But to make sure the transformation works we got to open it"

"Then bloody open it! Don't just sit there talking as if I'm already dead!" Donna hissed venomously.

Pulling the elegant gold locket out from under Donna's shirt and opening it Alex Rose released a storm of golden dust that covered Donna, soaking into her skin. Donna let out a shaky sigh before struggling to get on her feet; Alex Rose helped her up and then stood back with a sad smile fixed on her face.

"Everyone stand back" Alex Rose ordered. "She needs space to regenerate"

"What?!" the Doctor shouted.

Everyone instantly took a step back when Donna suddenly burst into crimson and gold flames.

"BUT HUMANS CAN'T REGENERATE!"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"I'm sorry!" Sarah Jane screamed hands up in surrender and her thoughts on her son who would be left all on his own with no one but Mr Smith her giant computer to take care of him when she was gone.

"EX-TERMIN-"

Before the two daleks could finish their death sentence two men suddenly appeared in a flash. One was a balding ginger man most likely round her own age and the other was a young blonde man both holding large guns. They shot at the daleks and destroyed them without breaking a sweat.

"Sarah Jane Smith?" the younger blonde asked she nodded still staring at the dalek remains in shock. "We've been watching over you, Mickey's request" she looked up at him in confusion, she hadn't said anything but she could have sworn she saw Mickey in Rose's window during the webcam talk...which was impossible right? Because Mickey Smith died in Canary Wharf...right?

"Pete Tyler, Head of Torchwood in my dimension" the balding ginger man said helping the stunned Sarah Jane out of the car. "Your friend Mickey Smith had been living in our world for quite sometime but when the darkness came we knew we needed the Doctor again"

"Also we're hoping to catch a glimpse of the famous Sarah Jane Smith" Jake added winking at the older woman. "And Rose Tyler and Captain Harkness and this new bird Donna Noble suddenly shot up on the dimension cannon's radar"

"I don't understand" Sarah Jane whispered.

"We're the bigger players" Jake said with a shrug. "Pete likes to think of us as a game of chess. I, you, Mickey and a handful of others were chosen to know more and fight more and have more responsibility in defending all the universes against scum like daleks and cybermen"

"We're castles, knights and bishops" Pete said calmly. "In this certain game it's obvious who the king, that Davros fellow is however..."

"However?" Sarah Jane pressed.

"Kings are literally only the figure head in chess, only one move available...the queen however...she controls everything, has all the moves and so on" Jake said. "Davros might be king but who is the queen in this game?"

A very good point, whatever it is that the daleks are up to it wouldn't be all Davros' doing. While he was a genius he wasn't that much of a genius to come up with something like this, to send a phantom darkness...

"Where could Mickey and the Doc be?" Jake asked breaking through Sarah Jane's thoughts.

"No idea, wherever the TARDIS landed I suppose" Sarah Jane said. "Maybe at Rose's house, I thought I saw Mickey but..."

The two men nodded and began to march along the empty road guns at the ready in case of another dalek. Sarah Jane walked stiffly between them, obviously they were acting the bodyguards for her and she hated it.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The flames died down and the sight before him almost made the Doctor faint. Instead of bossy, loud, ginger Donna Noble who was a temp there stood dark-skinned, curly haired, mouthy River Song who was an archaeologist.

Donna Noble was Professor River Song.

Donna Noble was going to die again in the 51st century because of him...again.

Donna Noble was going to be his _wife?!_

"Oh hell no" Donna...or River Song spat. "There is no way in hell that I will marry you, not even if it's life or death"

Oh he must have said that one out loud... "I don't understand though...you know...you know my real name and I just assumed..."

"Oh you and your bloody assumptions. Seriously Pretty-Boy, you're not my type, too pretty. I like Captain Cheesecake over there though" Donna was now using her new eyes checking out Jack. "Erm...I'm going to need new clothes"

Donna Noble with red hair and white skin was tallish and slim; Donna Noble with dark skin and curly brown hair was short and chubby. Donna's stylish leather jacket, smock top and jeans were too tight and showing off her stomach.

"Mum why don't you take Donna, Gran and Jenny to the wardrobe" Alex Rose said quickly. "I'm sure Gran wants to help pick out clothes and Jenny might as well start getting her bearings since she's going to live here when this is all over"

Rose nodded and began to herd Donna, Jenny and Jackie out of the door the moment it shut Alex Rose turned round to face the Doctor.

"Dad, remember what I told you the day Jenny died" she said. "Best friends tell each other everything and isn't Donna your best friend?"

"Yes but..._how?_"

"Long complicated story that is for another day" Alex Rose said. "Right now we have more concerns about the fact that twenty six planets have been moved to the Medusa Cascade and I can't see anything in the future"

Just then the lights went out in the TARDIS.

"Oh you got to be fucking kidding me" Mickey groaned.


	15. Part 3 Chapter Two

"Transferring TARDIS to the Crucible." A dalek grated.

"Those teleport things, can we use them? If they've taken the Doctor to the Dalek spaceship, that's where we need to be." Sarah Jane whispered from behind the van as she watched the TARDIS slowly hover up the sky, wobbling slightly.

"It's not just a teleport, it's a Dimension Jump. Mind, this thing rips a hole in the fabric of space." Jake informed Sarah Jane.

"But can we use it?" she asked.

"Not yet, it burns up energy, needs half an hour between jumps." Pete said shaking his head.

"Then put down your guns." Sarah Jane ordered standing up straight.

"Do what?" Jake yelped looking shocked.

"If you're carrying a gun, they'll shoot you dead." Sarah Jane said slowly. She walked slowly around the van towards the daleks. "Daleks! I surrender!"

"All humans in this sector will be taken to the Crucible!" the dalek said.

"She's bloody mad!" Pete cried out. "How the hell had she survived this long if she's done crazy tricks like that?"

"Yeah, but Pete, if they've got the Doctor, then they've got Mickey. And we can't leave him hanging, we look out for our own" Jake said putting his gun and stepping forwards. "And us! We surrender"

Pete briefly wondered if he should have stayed in the business world where everyone appreciated survival tactics and looking out for yourself but then he remembered if Mickey and the Doctor were in the blue box then there's a chance Jackie Tyler was in there as well. And despite what happened between them the last time he still wanted to be able to protect her, even if she isn't exactly his wife.

Putting his gun down Pete Tyler joined Sarah Jane Smith and Jake Symonds.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"There's a massive Dalek ship at the centre of the planets. They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination" Jack said staring up at the ceiling.

**"**You said these planets were like an engine. But what for?" Donna asked the Doctor, trying to find something, anything that will be able to save them all from the daleks.

The Doctor didn't answer, instead he turned to Mickey. "Mickey! You've been in a parallel world, that world's running ahead of this universe. You've seen the future. What was it?"

"It's the darkness" Mickey said with a shrug.

"The stars were going out" Donna whispered remembering the conversation that seemed so distant and long ago, more like a dream than reality.

"One by one. We looked up at the sky and they were just dying. Basically, we've been building this Dimension Cannon so I could come back" the Doctor grinned, his Mickey the Idiot was all growing up, Mickey gave him a glare knowing full well what the Time Lord was thinking. "Shut up. Anyway, suddenly, it started to work and the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world, not just in yours, but the whole of reality. Even the Void was dead. Something is destroying everything"

Everyone turned to look at Alex Rose who looked back blankly. "What?" she snapped. "I didn't do anything"

"What do you see?" the Doctor asked. "Alex we need to know, everything is at stake"

Alex Rose sighed. "I see nothing" she said quietly. "Either my gift has been blocked by the daleks or there is literally nothing in the future"

"Daleks aren't telepathic" the Doctor said flatly.

"I know" Alex Rose said in an equally flat voice causing the others to shudder.

There was a beep and the Doctor leaned towards the monitor and read it quickly. "The Dalek Crucible. All aboard!" he said in a fake cheerful voice. "We'll have to go out. Because if we don't, they'll get in"

"You told me nothing could get through those doors" Rose snapped. "Ghangis Kahn, remember?"

"You said this was safer than a house!" Jackie shrieked more out of fear of her grandchildren's lives than anger.

"You've got extrapolator shielding!" Jack shouted. "Remember, Big Ears, mortal me and Rose fighting the Emperor?!"

"Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids and mad." The Doctor snapped, getting agitated with the fact he couldn't save anyone in the TARDIS. "But this is a fully-fledged Dalek Empire, at the height of its power. Experts at fighting TARDISes, they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door... is just wood"

From the corner of his eye JJ noticed Alex Rose putting a hand to her forehead, her face pale and withdrawn and a pained frown could be seen...could she be having a vision?

_"_What about you're Dimension Jump?" Donna asked Mickey desperately.

"It needs another 10 minutes" Mickey answered, annoyed with the fact he couldn't be helpful at a time like this.

"What about your teleport?" Donna said turning round to face Jack, pleading him to say it was all right, that they had enough to get the kids out. she couldn't careless about herself, the Doctor, Rose and Jack can take care of themselves and it goes without saying that if they could get the children out they'll get Mickey and Jackie out as well.

"Went down with the power loss" Jack said bitterly.

The Doctor clapped his hands together. "Right, then, all of us together... Yeah" he said trying to grin at his companions.

JJ reached out and touched his sister's arm. "Alex Rose?" she didn't answer. "Alex Rose?" he shook her slightly and she blinked, snapping out of whatever trance she was in.

"Yeah?"

"What do you see?" he whispered.

"...fire" she whispered back, hesitantly.

"Daleks" Rose said with a nervous laugh because she was sure if she didn't laugh she would cry.

"Oh, God!" Jack said laughingly.

"We'll go down fighting, yeah?" Jenny said beaming brightly oblivious to the inevitable death or maybe it's just the soldier programming from Messaline that kept her from being scared.

"It's been good, though, hasn't it? All of us, all of it. Everything we did" the Doctor smiled at Donna. ___"_You were and will be brilliant" he said causing her to smile back, he turned to Jack. "And you were brilliant" Jack grinned and the Doctor turned to Rose. "And you were more than brilliant, you were a fantastic mother" Rose gave him a sad smile knowing full well she was anything but, the Doctor turned to Jackie. "You were just plain scary"

"OI!" Jackie snapped holding up a threatening hand and causing others the chuckle weakly.

The Doctor turned to Mickey. "Well done, you were brilliant" Mickey grinned with pride as the Doctor turned to his three children. "And of course you three are brilliant, you got my genes haven't you?" another round of weak chuckles and a couple of eye rolls, the Doctor took a deep breath. "Blimey"

He then began to walk out of the TARDIS followed by Rose, Jack, Donna, Jackie and Mickey all holding their heads up high. Alex Rose let out a little groan as she staggered backwards slightly both JJ and Jenny turned round and instantly went to her side.

"Can't see!" Alex Rose complained in a hoarse whisper.

_"_You're no safer in there" their father's voice shouted from outside.

"We're coming" Alex Rose shouted back, brushing her siblings concerned looks and touches aside and stepping towards the door...but it slammed shut before she could take another step. "What the...?"

The three of them; JJ, Jenny and Alex Rose ran to the door and tried with all their strength to open the door.

"Dad, what have you done?!" Alex Rose shouted banging her fists against the door.

"It wasn't me, I didn't do anything!" the Doctor protested on the other side, Rose was beside him trying to get the door open.

**"**I'm not staying behind!" Jenny shouted in reply.

"Dad! Mum! What's happening?" JJ shouted.

"What did you do?!" the Doctor shouted at the Supreme Dalek.

**"**This is not of Dalek origin" the Supreme Dalek replied.

"Dad!" three shouts could be heard in unison.

"Stop it! They're my children, now open the door and let them out!" Rose screamed as she continued to bang on the door.

"This is Time Lord Treachery"

"Us? The door just closed on its own!" Donna shrieked furiously.

"Nevertheless, the TARDIS is a weapon and it will be destroyed" a trapdoor beneath the TARDIS opened and it fell down, Mickey grabbed hold of Rose by the waist and pulled her back as she screamed.

Donna stood frozen in horror and Jackie let out a choked gasp of horror.

_"_What are you doing? Bring it back!" the Doctor roared, blind fury taking over. "What've you done, where's it going?!"

"The Crucible has a heart of Z-Neutrino Energy. The TARDIS will be deposited into the core" the Supreme Dalek informed him.

"You can't, you've taken the defences down, it'll be torn apart!" the Doctor said horrified.

"But the children are still in there!" Jackie shouted.

"Let them go!" Jack yelled.

"The infants and the TARDIS will perish together. Observe!" the Supreme Dalek said activating a holographic screen showing the TARDIS bobbing up and down in the energy field. "The last child of Galifrey is powerless"

"Please, I'm begging you, I'll do anything! Put me in their place, you can do anything to me, I don't care, just get them out of there!" the Doctor begged trying to tune out Rose's screaming sobs.

"You are connected to the TARDIS. Now feel it die!" the Supreme Dalek replied.

The Doctor while feeling the suffocating death of his beloved, constant and lifelong companion was also feeling the horrifying fury of the loss of his children.

He had already lost one set of children to the daleks, he couldn't cope losing another.

"You sick bastards" Donna spat out tearfully while everyone else stood there in frozen horror. "They were just children!"


	16. Part 3 Chapter Three

JJ let out a hacking cough as he used the coral structure as a leaning post, his eyes burned and he could barely breathe. The heat of the flames that surrounded him was becoming unbearable despite his lower than human body temperature. He could see nothing but dancing scarlet, amber, golden flames and while it was beautiful it was even more deadly than anything else he had faced.

Including weevils, sex-feeding gas, the fairies and the many aliens he had fought.

"ALEX?! JENNY?!"

A shadow before the flames danced before him, coughing just as loud as his could be heard and JJ's heart leaped in hope.

"Alex!" he shouted gleefully in between body shaking coughs. "Alex!"

The figure stumbled forward and Jenny fell onto her knees before him, her face stained in smoke, her blonde hair rumpled and falling out of her ponytail and her eyes wide in fear. JJ couldn't help but feel bitter disappointment that it wasn't his other half, his twin.

"Jenny...have you...seen...?" he croaked.

She shook her head and began to cough and shake. "J..." she managed to get out in a hoarse whisper.

Despite the smothering heat that surrounded them JJ pulled Jenny into his arms and held her close to his chest, taking one last deep breath he roared.

"ALEX!"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Her hand slammed down harshly onto the burning captain's seat as she tried to pull herself up onto her feet instead of succeeding however she tripped and whirled round so her back would break her fall.

She coughed as the smoke from the flames surrounding her and she brushed away the tears that were streaming down her cheek, she refused to die crying Damnit!

_It's all right little wolf. _

She blinked "TARDIS?" she whispered frowning at the console, it was slowly falling apart and she could barely make out the sparkling gold light beneath the metal.

_Yes little wolf it is me...it appears we're dying...this should not happen_

"There is nothing else" Alex Rose whispered. "I can't see anything else"

_Because the journey after the Time War is ending, Romana's heir has gotten her biological inheritance and will be preparing to make her own journey soon. Captain Harkness has found his own path after those missing two years, Martha, Mickey, Jackie have their own paths to follow and your mother is tied to me forever._

"But the daleks....this...what's...." she couldn't get the words out; she wanted to ask is this how everything ends? The universes blown to bits by daleks and everyone barely surviving.

_No little wolf, to end the journey you are going to follow some very old steps but there shall be consequences..._

"What...ever..." Alex Rose croaked whatever they are she will accept as long as it meant stopping the daleks and saving her family.

_You shall lose your gift of the foresight. _

Hallelujah, peace at last.

_You will lose everything and start anew._

This was supposed to put her off?

_You may never see your family again; you might die with the power overload. _

Alex Rose's eyes widened at the realisation, the TARDIS had called her little wolf and by the sounds of it has full intentions to make her truly her mother's daughter.

"I...accept" she whispered.

_Like mother like daughter, she didn't care about the consequences either. _

And with that the console opened up fully and Alex Rose looked into its heart. If a human like Rose Tyler looked into the TARDIS' heart they would have been overloaded within minutes and burned out to death or they'll be turned into immortals with tie to the TARDIS.

If a Time Lord or Lady looked into the heart of the TARDIS, they become god.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

JJ breathed in the cool, clean, crisp air and his eyes flew open. This wasn't death, he knew death, he had died once long before and there was literally nothing but darkness. This was life, pure life, the TARDIS was healed, fixed, lights on and they were far too bright and he couldn't help but laugh.

Jenny was lying beside him was giggling alongside of him either she felt the exact same relief or she was just joining in for the hell of it.

They stopped eventually and looked up to see Alex Rose standing by the console, her eyes shut.

"Alex Rose?" JJ asked softly getting up on his feet and helping Jenny up. "What happened? Are you all right? Is it another vision?"

Her eyes flew open and they were pure gold. No pupils, no little whites surrounding the usual golden amber colour just pure gold light.

"Oh JJ" she breathed her voice more eerie and serene than ever. "I used to think that I knew everything but this, _this, _is knowing everything"


	17. Part 3 Chapter Four

The daleks had separated them, what for Donna dreaded to think but she knew there was reason why Mickey and Jackie were taken away and it wouldn't be a good one. Jack went into a rage of sheer fury and tried to shoot the daleks with his hand gun; they killed him instantly and sent his body to get cremated. Donna only hoped that he'll escape in time.

Rose was leaning on her for support. Within seconds after screaming for her children Rose had collapsed against Mickey with a high fever, her breathing laboured and her eyes glassy. However now when Donna placed her hand against Rose's forehead, the fever has gone down and Rose's breathing has evened out.

"Her temperature has gone down" Donna whispered to the Doctor who was holding Rose up on her other side.

"That means the TARDIS has escaped" the Doctor whispered so quietly that Donna could barely hear the words, his mouth hadn't moved and Donna wondered if he ever spoke at all.

"And the children?" Donna asked. "Doctor, are they still alive as well?"

There was a long pause and Donna felt irritation build up in her. Everything was going to hell, her family might be dead, Jack could be burning right as they speak and her godchildren whom she had loved as her own might be dead. She felt like punching the Doctor just for the sake of it.

"I don't know"

And instantly the irritation vanished as she looked at his face and saw the fury, sadness, grieve, guilt and shame all etched into his face. This was not his fault and yet she knew he was blaming himself.

"Hey" she whispered with a smile. "Chin up, don't let these pepper pots get you down because you're the Doctor and you're going to save everyone"

The Doctor didn't even smile, he just kept walking.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"She's pregnant" Jackie hissed venomously in Mickey's ear as she helped a young woman stand. "Pregnant and they still took her away for some sort of experiments!"

"No one has ever said daleks were compassionate Jacks" Mickey murmured.

"Even so! It's despicable, I'm half-right to go up to those pepper pots and give them a slap" Jackie growled, the young woman jumped slightly and Jackie rubbed the girl's arm. "Not you sweetheart, don't worry we'll get you out of here"

Mickey didn't say anything, he scanned the room with no emotion showing in his eyes and Jackie suddenly yearned to see the boy he used to be. Before the Doctor when everything was simple, where Rose was a regular mischievous teenager and Mickey was a regular cheeky good boy. Now they were both so old in their young bodies, they've seen too much and done too much in the short few years. Mickey the mechanic would be panicking right now, whispering ideas in Jackie's ear and promising to protect her no matter what. Rose the shop girl would be all ready and rearing to go teach the daleks a lesson while looking after the people that were here.

However Mickey the mechanic and Rose the shop girl have long been gone. In their place stood Mickey the Torchwood agent and Rose the immortal mother, colder, older and more calculating than before the pair of them.

Jackie half-wished to turn the clock back to when they were children, she wanted to hold them both and look after them just as her motherly instincts were telling her too.

"Can't we use your jump thingy to send her and the others back?" Jackie asked.

"No"

"Why not? We can go with them and be safe if that's what you're worried about" Jackie snapped furious at Mickey's cold dismissal.

"We can't go back to Earth, the Doctor is here and he'll need us" Mickey said unflinchingly, another change as a child he used to be terrified of an angry Jackie. "Remember the TARDIS is gone"

An overwhelming grieve came over Jackie. She remembered too clearly about who exactly was in the TARDIS when it was sent to its death. The grandchildren that she was cheated out of seeing through their childhood, the grandchildren that she had very little time with, the grandchildren that are too old and sad for their ages.

"Mickey!"

Jackie was pulled out of her thoughts as she watched a woman roughly her own age embrace Mickey tightly. Behind the woman stood two very familiar men that she thought she would never see again.

"Hello Jacks"

"P-Pete"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Activate the holding cells" Davros ordered. Three golden spotlights turned on almost blinding the Doctor, on his left Rose stood still looking drowsy and on his right Donna stood defiant. Davros rolled over slowly towards the Doctor. "Excellent. Even when powerless, a Time Lord is best contained"

"Still scared of me, then?" the Doctor asked showing no emotion as he reached out and touched the edge of his holding cell, it rippled with a strange blue light.

"It is time we talked, Doctor. After so very long" Davros said smirking slightly.

"No, no, no, no, no, we're not doing the nostalgia tour, I wanna know what's happening, right here, right now, because the Supreme Dalek said Vault, yeah?" he looked round with his usual confident smirk. "As in dungeon? Cellar? Prison? You're not in charge of the daleks, are you? They've got you locked away down here in the basement like, what, a servant? Slave? Court jester?"

Donna laughed. "He would make children cry if he was clown" she said grinning causing Davros to glare at her.

"We have... an arrangement" Davros said tightly.

The Doctor let out a mocking laugh. **"**No, no, no, no, I've got the word. You're the dalek's pet!" he shouted triumphantly.

Davros rolled over to Rose. "So very full of fire, is he not? And to think you once looked into the vortex for him was it worth it? Worth the pain you brought your children, children who shouldn't exist?"

Rose paled. "Don't you dare speak of my children like that, you son of a bitch!" she spat out furiously.

"How dare you!" Donna screeched, her hands balling up into fists.

"Leave her alone" the Doctor said coldly.

"She is mine, to do as I please" Davros replied.

"Then why am I still alive?" Rose asked.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Because you can't die Blondie" she reminded Rose while wondering why now of all times Rose chose to have a blonde moment. Rose shot her look saying shut up.

"You must be here. It was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophecies of Dalek Caan" he turned a spotlight on over an open dalek who had wires strapped to him.

"So cold and dark, fire is coming, the endless flames..." the thing sang while giggling insanely.

"What is that thing?" Donna asked disgustedly.

"The last of the Cult of Skaro. But it flew into the Time War, unprotected" the Doctor answered.

"Caan did more than that. He saw time, its infinite complexity and majesty, raging through his mind. And he saw you. The three of you" Davros said.

"This I have foreseen, in the wild, and the wind. The Doctor will be here, as witness. At the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious Children of Time" Dalek Caan paused to giggle. _"_And one of them will die!"

Rose gasped horrified while Donna let out a strangled snarl.

"Was it you, Caan? Did you kill my children? Why did the TARDIS door close, tell me!" the Doctor shouted furiously.

"Oh, that's it! The anger. The fire. The rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions. There he is!" Davros said smugly. "Why so shy? Show your companions. Show them your true self. Dalek Caan has promised me that, too"

"I have seen. At the time of ending, the Doctor's soul will be revealed" Dalek Caan said in his sing song voice.

"What does that mean?" the Doctor asked.

"We will discover it together. Our final journey. Because the ending approaches, the testing begins" Davros replied.

"Testing of what?" Donna asked.

"The Reality Bomb"


	18. Part 3 Chapter Five

**Author's Note: I was thoroughly disappointed with the lack of response to last week's chapter. So I'm afraid that I am going to pull the evil chapter card and say after this I won't update until I get 125 reviews. **

Two years ago (three if you included the year on the Valiant with the Master) Jackie Tyler got pulled into an investigation with the Doctor. They were investigating the sudden appearance of ghosts; one who Jackie thought was her father. Instead it had turned out to be metal men and daleks fighting a war over who shall rule Earth. While running from insane cybermen, Jackie had bumped into her dead husband.

Who apparently comes from the parallel world where she died at the hands of the cybermen.

As usual the Doctor worked out a way to save the universes but it had meant closing the bridge between two worlds forever. Pete had turned round and offered her a life with him, a life with no fear of paying rent, a life with everything she could possibly want and a life without loneliness.

She said no.

Rose was still wandering this time period, this planet and one day she would come home. Jackie had to wait for her daughter to come home; she couldn't selfishly run away with a man that she had once loved.

Even though she finally had her daughter back, even though she had two charming grandchildren that made her laugh, even though she had sweet, wonderful Martha Jones coming for Sunday dinner and lovely, loud Donna to keep her amused. Jackie Tyler will forever regret not taking a chance with Pete Tyler.

She still loved him more than anything and she thought she would never see him again.

And yet here he is, standing before her.

"Why are you here?" Jackie demanded to know.

Pete shrugged. "Being director of Torchwood means saving the world once in awhile" he said casually.

"But doesn't being director of Torchwood mean you just send your minions to do all the work" Jackie said slightly bitter, she was half disappointed; she had secretly hoped he was there for her. Fat chance of that.

"Yeah well these are my boys" Pete said glancing at Jake and Mickey with a proud look, one that her Pete had given to Rose when she was born. "Also...i had to see if you were all right"

She blushed and smiled. "Don't be daft" she said. "I can take care of these pepper pots, don't it before hadn't I?"

"Hate to break up the happy couple moment" Jake said looking up at the ceiling. "But I reckon we should use the dimension cannons now and get onto a safe corridor"

Jackie looked up to see some strange giant metal device moving above them and swallowed. Something to do with the experiments, she didn't know what it'll do but if the Doctor's stories are anything to go by it might turn her into a pig. Mickey, Jake and Pete closed in on her and Sarah Jane, pulling out their dimension cannons; she knew then that they weren't going to save anyone.

She made eye contact with the pregnant woman.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

A bright light flashed and she was outside of the room looking in as people were slowly turned into dust.

"Donna was right to call them a bunch of sick bastards" Mickey said disgustedly as Jackie felt a couple stray tears fall down her cheeks.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Her eyes are strange" Jenny whispered to JJ as the pair watched Alex Rose making something out of a toaster and a funnel. "They have literally no life in them, it's like Alex Rose isn't there"

"I know" JJ whispered back fearfully.

"Right plan of attack" Alex Rose said loudly and rather cheerfully. "JJ will exit the TARDIS first wielding this, have Davros and his cronies think it's an ultra-important weapon so they'll go for you. Don't worry they'll only shock you with electricity, they'll want you alive"

"Right" JJ said. "And if that's not the ultra-important weapon, then what is it?"

Alex Rose raised her eyebrow at him, it didn't hold the same sarcastic effect as it used to. "It's just a toaster dressed up to look like a weapon" she said dryly. "But I need you and Jenny to distract them all while I sneak in and stop the reality bomb"

"What is the reality bomb?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Something the daleks cooked up. It literally uses the energy of the twenty seven planets and the Medusa Cascade to destroy everything. Stars, suns, planets, people, animals, plants, everything gone, bye, bye, good riddance Etc. Etc. Etc. Which is why I couldn't see anything because there was literally nothing to see" Alex Rose said clicking her fingers. "But if I took the reality bomb apart by sending the planets back with my Donna Noble taught typing skills we'll be saved, hurrah! Also I'll be able to use the controls to kick dalek arse without making a mess with all that dust"

JJ blinked. "All right how much sugar have you eaten?" he asked lightly. "You don't usually babble like this"

Alex Rose stared at him blankly, her gold glowing eyes were starting to scare him, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickling.

"Alex, what have you done?" he whispered horrified. She said nothing, merely continued to stare at him. He felt anger build up in him because she has done something and she will say nothing, he knows very well that Alex Rose can happily die if it meant saving everyone else. "GODDAMNIT ALEXANDRA ROSE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" he roared as he began to shake his twin, he hoped he could shake some sort of sense into her.

Her hands clamped round his wrists in an iron tight grip. "Only what our mother has done" she replied coldly. "Now let me go" He released his grip on her shoulders and his twin loosened hers on his wrists. She then smiled warmly. "Nothing to worry about brother dear, everything will be right as rain, just wait and see"

His gut instinct was telling him that she was lying.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Jack kicked the panel as hard as he could to cause it to fall off. He then rolled out of the ventilation onto the floor. He stood up to see Mickey, Jackie, Sarah Jane and two other men staring at him blankly. He brushed his clothes down and shot them a grin.

"Just my luck. I climb through two miles of ventilation shafts, chasing life signs on this thing..." he pointed to his vortex manipulator. "And who do I find? Mickey Mouse"

"You can talk, Captain Cheesecake!" Mickey retorted with a grin, the pair laughed and hugged each other. Despite the amount of times Jack had put Mickey down in Cardiff, he did care for the young man and was extremely relieved to see him.

_"_Good to see you... and that's Beefcake" Jack said patting Mickey on the back.

"And that's enough hugging" Mickey said pushing away from him, Jack turned to Sarah Jane and saluted her.

"We meet at last, Miss Smith" he said with a wink. He turned to Jackie and the others. "And who exactly might these three gorgeous people be?"

Mickey groaned while both Jake and Jackie flushed lightly. "Rose's Mum Jackie Tyler, a parallel version of Rose's Dad Pete Tyler – so no flirting with them – and Jake Symonds my work partner" he introduced them to Jack. "But this isn't the time or place to flirt"

"Mickey, my boy there is always a time and place for a little flirting" Jack admonished Mickey causing him to sigh.

"There is something we can do" Sarah Jane said suddenly, deciding to get down to business before the daleks found them. "You've got to understand. I have a son down there on Earth. He's only 14 years old. I've brought this" she held up a pendant that glowed brightly, Jack stared up at it in awe. "It was given to me by a Verron Soothsayer. He said, 'This is for the End of Days'"

"Is that a Warp Star?" Jack asked shocked, Sarah Jane nodded and allowed Jack to gently take it out of her hands for a closer examination.

"Gonna tell me what a Warp Star is?" Mickey asked looking unimpressed.

"A warp fold conjugation trapped in a carbonised shell. It's an explosion, Mickey. An explosion waiting to happen" Jack said excitedly.

"But that'll mean...surely you're not planning to...?" Pete asked looking horrified.

"Blow up the Crucible?" Jack finished off. "Yes, we have no choice but to set it up. Maybe the Doctor already has a plan but if he doesn't...well then this is the backup"

Pete glanced at Jackie. "If we get out of this alive" he murmured. "I'll ask you again"

"If we get out of this alive I might say yes" Jackie whispered.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Martha had once lived a life where she found it boring. Having to solve the family crisis of the day everyday, having to study every evening, having to be belittled by the doctors during rounds and maybe just maybe escaping to the pub once in awhile. But then she met the Doctor who showed her excitement and adventures. He had also shown her dangers, monsters and heartbreak.

But because of the Doctor she had met Alex Rose. Who had hugged her on the day this insane journey started and told her that she, Martha Jones, was brilliant. Because of the Doctor she made wonderful friends with Jack, Donna and Rose. Because of the Doctor she got herself an exciting job in UNIT where she can defend Earth while being a doctor. Because of him her family were closer than ever.

Because of him, she met a wise woman called Jackie Tyler who had made her countless cups of teas and told her constantly.

_You're you and that's rather special. _

And now the world is in incredible danger and she was going to resort to this.

"Forgive me everyone" Martha whispered to herself, ignoring the other UNIT workers confused looks as she sent the intermission. "I'll give them a chance, like you would Doctor...but I'm most likely...to destroy the world...I'm sorry"

She wasn't sure if she was saying sorry to the Doctor or Jackie Tyler and her family.


	19. Part 3 Chapter Six

**Author's Note: the next chapter as promised, please this time don't make me resort to blackmail and just drop a review.**

Rose Tyler felt sick to her stomach as she watched a group of humans being turned into dust. Donna let out a horrified gasp and began to swear violently at Davros while the Doctor merely looked pale. Rose was only holding on to the fact the TARDIS was alive to keep her going, otherwise she would have attacked the daleks along with Jack and let death take her quickly while praying it will be her last. Her children might still be alive.

The TARDIS made it and Alex Rose, JJ and Jenny were their father's children so they just have to be alive. How they survived she wouldn't know but they had their father's good luck as well as his bad luck as long as they're safe, that's all that matters.

She hoped they came soon, they stop the daleks, send the planets back and she could hold her two most precious things in the universe in arms one more time**.**

"Incoming transmission! Origin Planet Earth" a dalek from above could be heard.

"Display!" the Supreme Dalek ordered, there was brief moment's pause before Rose heard Martha's voice echo from upstairs, her eyes widened in horror. Surely Martha hasn't been taken too?

_"_This is Martha Jones, representing the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, on behalf of the human race"

"Send transmission to the Vault. Continue to monitor" the Supreme Dalek ordered and suddenly a screen appeared before them with Martha sitting tall and proud, her face stern and serious.

She looked like a soldier prepared for war.

"This message is for the Dalek Crucible, repeat, can you hear me?" Martha asked.

"Put me through" the Doctor said calmly.

"It begins. As Dalek Caan foretold" Davros said rather smugly.

Dalek Caan giggled. "The Children of Time will gather. And one of them will die!" he said in his sing song voice.

"Oh shut your mouth" Donna snapped glaring at the insane dalek.

"Stop saying that! Put me through!" the Doctor shouted, the daleks strangely enough put him through and Martha spotted him instantly.

"Doctor! I'm sorry. I had to" she babbled.

"Oh, but the Doctor is powerless. My prisoner. State your intent" Davros said in the same smug tone from before.

Martha held up a small black flat box. "I've got the Osterhagen Key. Leave this planet and its people alone. Or I'll use it" she said flatly.

"Osterhagen what? What's an Osterhagen Key?!" the Doctor asked, confused.

"There's a chain of 25 nuclear warheads, placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart" Martha said calmly.

The Doctor looked as horrified as Rose felt. "What?! Who invented that?! Well, someone called Osterhagen, I suppose. Martha, are you insane!?" the Doctor shouted.

"The Osterhagen Key is to be used, if the suffering of the human race is so great, so without hope... that this becomes the final option" Rose saw the regret in Martha's eyes and knew this wasn't anything Martha wanted to do.

"That's never an option!" the Doctor snarled.

"Don't argue with me, Doctor!" Martha shouted pleadingly. "Because it's more than that. Now, I reckon the Daleks need these 27 planets for something, but what if it becomes 26? What happens then? Daleks? Would you risk it?"

"Jesus Christ, are you shitting me? You're actually going to do it?" Donna blurted out with a mixture of horror and awe.

"Who is that?" Martha asked slightly distracted.

"My name's Donna. Donna Noble, don't ask what the hell happened to me because it's a long complicated story that I don't even know the half of" Donna said giving Martha a weak smile, she was actually still rather shaken of what had happened.

"Bloody hell" was all Martha could say; rather shocked that Donna had changed her appearance completely.

"Second transmission, internal!" a dalek suddenly broke in.

"Display!" the Supreme Dalek ordered.

A second screen appeared with Jack holding a pendant high, Mickey, Sarah Jane, Jackie and two men, one Rose Tyler never thought she would see again stood in the background.

"Captain Jack Harkness, calling all dalek boys and girls! Are you receiving me? Don't send in your goons, or I'll set this thing off!" Jack shouted cheerfully.

"Oh my god...that's my Dad" Rose breathed, shocked.

"Parallel world, works for Torchwood, helped save the universe once, oh look it's Jake as well" the Doctor explained quickly while also pointing out Jake. "Captain, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I've got a Warp Star wired into the mainframe. I break this shell, the entire Crucible goes up" Jack explained.

"What?! Are you trying to freaking kill us?" Donna exploded.

"You can't! Where did you get a Warp Star?!" the Doctor asked looking horrified.

Sarah Jane stepped forward. "From me! We had no choice. We saw what happened to the prisoners" she explained.

"Impossible" Davros breathed staring up at Sarah Jane in recognition. "That face... after all these years"

"Davros" Sarah Jane spat out. "It's been quite a while. Sarah Jane Smith, remember?"

"Oh, this is meant to be!" Davros said pleased. "The Circle of Time is closing. You were there, on Skaro, at the very beginning of my creation"

"And I've learnt how to fight since then!" Sarah Jane snarled. "You let the Doctor go, or this Warp Star - it gets opened"

"I'll do it! Don't imagine I wouldn't" Jack said with a grim grin.

Rose couldn't help but smile, things were beginning to look up a bit. "Now that's what I call a ransom!" from the corner of her eye she saw the Doctor looking at the floor avoiding eye contact with everyone, her smile fell. "Doctor?" she asked, concerned.

_"_And the prophecy unfolds" Davros said smugly.

"The Doctor's soul is revealed" Dalek Caan giggled. "See him! See the heart of him!"

"Oh put a sock in it" Donna snapped.

"The man who abhors violence. Never carrying a gun. But this is the truth, Doctor. You take ordinary people and you fashion THEM into weapons. Behold your Children of Time, transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this"

"They're trying to help" the Doctor said but even he sounded unconvinced.

"Already, I have seen them sacrifice today, for their beloved Doctor. The Earth woman, who fell opening the Subwave Network" Davros informed the Doctor in grim satisfaction.

"Who was that?" the Doctor asked.

"Harriet Jones. She gave her life to get you here" Rose murmured.

_"_How many more? Just think! How many have died in your name?" Davros asked.

Instantly images flooded the Doctor, so many faces of so many strangers. He remembered Jabe to beautiful tree queen in her red silk burning for him. The Controller, pale and terrified as she was vaporised. Lynda, sweet innocent perky Lynda. Sir Robert, a brave loving husband. Mrs Moore a hero in her own right. Mr Skinner, Ursula and Bridget, his adoring fans. The Face of Boe, his oldest friend in the end. Chantho the innocent blue assistant. Astrid the loving waitress who reminded him so much of Rose. Luke Rattigan, a genius with so much potential. Jenny his own daughter, his own flesh and blood. The Hostess on the shuttle that no one knew. Donna pushing him out of the way of a dalek ray and once again as River Song as she fries her mind out for him.

_"_The Doctor. The man who keeps running, never looking back. Because he dare not, out of shame. This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you... yourself" Davros croaked looking smug as he sounded.

"Don't listen to him Doctor" Donna pleaded. "I'm no bloody weapon, I make my own decisions"

"Doctor...there's a reason why people sacrifice themselves for you" Rose whispered. "and it's because you're fantastic, you help people, you protect people, you take people out of their boring ordinary lives and you show them what's out there, help them find themselves" the Doctor looked up and met her eyes, her golden amber eyes that were filled with admiration, love, sadness. "And that's why...that's why I love you"

"Rose..." the Doctor whispered.

_"_Enough! Engage defence zero-five" the Supreme Dalek ordered interrupting the Doctor.

Martha held up the Osterhagen Key again. "It's the Crucible or the Earth" she said firmly.

"Transmat engaged" a dalek said and suddenly a flash of light snatched up Martha, Jack and the others leaving the Osterhagen Key and Warp Star to fall on the floor.

Martha fell to the floor and Jack was instantly by her side helping her up. Martha! I've got you, it's all right..." he said comfortingly as he hugged her tightly.

"Don't move, all of you, stay still!" the Doctor ordered panicky.

"Guard them! On your knees, all of you. Surrender!" Davros sneered.

"Do as he says" the Doctor said coldly, his friends obeyed looking miserable that they had been outsmarted.

"The final prophecy is in place. The Doctor and his children, all gathered as witnesses. Supreme Dalek, the time has come! Now... detonate the Reality Bomb!" Davros shouted with a satisfied smile.

"Activate planetary alignment field!" the Supreme Dalek ordered. "Universal Reality Detonation in 200 rels"

"You can't, Davros, just listen to me! Just stop!" the Doctor begged.

Davros roared with insane laughter. "Nothing can stop the detonation, nothing and no one!"

Suddenly to everyone's amazement, relief and horror the familiar sound of engines grinding could be heard as the magical blue box slowly began to materialise.

"But that's..." Jackie whispered shocked.

"Impossible!" Davros shouted.

Rose laughed gleefully. "Definitely like their father" she shouted.

Jack pumped a fist in the air. "That's my godkids!" he shouted proudly.

"Thank god" Donna whispered.

Dalek Caan giggled insanely. "The Children of Time, the Children of Time are here"


	20. Part 3 Chapter Seven

The TARDIS doors opened and JJ stepped out clutching desperately onto what he knew was a fake, a distraction. He swallowed as he began to sprint towards Davros ignoring the shouts from his family. Davros merely raised a finger and a bolt of electricity shot out, hitting JJ.

It was like fire and ice burning through his veins all at the same time.

He screamed before falling to the ground.

"NO!" Rose shouted banging against her cell.

"Activate holding cell" Davros ordered and the spotlight like cell appeared round JJ as Jenny ran out of the TARDIS picking up the device Alex Rose made.

"Alex! I've got it. But I don't know what to do!" Jenny cried out desperately looking back into the TARDIS but getting no reply.

Davros zapped her too without so much as a second though. Jenny flew backwards into the control panel.

Donna glared darkly at Davros. "You sick bastard" she hissed venomously.

"Jenny! Jenny! Are you all right, Jenny?" the Doctor shouted, looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dad" Jenny groaned.

"Destroy the weapon" Davros ordered. The device exploded the moment the dalek ray hit it. "I was wrong about your warriors, Doctor. They are pathetic!"

From the corner of her eye, Rose saw Alex Rose crawling slowly out of the TARDIS and ducking quickly behind the panel.

"How come there are two of you? Where's your sister?" Rose demanded JJ when she was really asking _what the bloody hell are you three up to now? _

**"**Never mind that, now we've got no way of stopping the Reality Bomb!" JJ said quickly, avoiding everyone's watchful eyes.

"Detonation in 20 rels... 19..." the Supreme Dalek croaked, Davros activated a holographic screen showing the planets glowing with energy.

"Stand witness, Time Lords! Stand witness, humans! Your strategies have failed. Your weapons are useless. And, oh. The end of the universe is come" Davros cackled.

"... nine... eight... seven... six... five..."

From the corner of his eye JJ watched Alex Rose emerge from behind the control panel with a smug expression.

"... four... three... two... one..."

Suddenly the countdown stopped and the holographic screen disappeared. An alarm wailed and everyone began to look round in confusion as Alex Rose grinned innocently.

"Oh... closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop?" Alex Rose said loudly as she flicked a switch. ___"_That button there!"

"System in shutdown!" a dalek shouted.

"Detonation negative!" another one shouted.

"Explain! Explain! Explain!" the Supreme Dalek ordered.

"Alex Rose, always the one for dramatic entrances, that's my girl" the Doctor said grinning proudly.

"I know what would you do without me, huh?" Alex Rose said with a sigh. "Probably spend all eternity playing cards with daleks"

Everyone shuddered at the thought.

"You'll suffer for this!" Davros snarled lifting his hand to zap her, Alex Rose merely flicked on another switch causing the electricity turn back onto Davros. "Argh!" Davros screamed.

"Oh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion?" Alex Rose said with a shrug. "It's not nice being electrocuted is it? Very painful, well payback is a bitch. Try to harm my twin and little sister again and I electrocute you to death" she sneered.

"Exterminate her!" Davros roared.

"NO!" everyone else shouted stepping forwards.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" the daleks chanted, everyone looked terrified but Alex Rose grinned as she merely waved a hand creating a gold shield around herself.

"What the...?" Pete murmured.

"Impossible" Martha whispered.

"No way" Mickey muttered.

"No" the Doctor whispered horrified. "Damnit no!"

"Oh yes" Alex Rose grinned. "Like mother, like daughter hey Dad? Now let's get these annoying pepper pots neutralised" she began to work on the control panel while laughing.

"Weapons non-functional" a dalek said.

"What?" Alex Rose said innocently. "Macro transmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix? Who knew" she winked at JJ who held a thumb up to her. "Holding cells deactivated. And seal the Vault. Well, don't just stand there, darling brother and sister of mine. I can't do all the work, well I can but why let me have all the fun?"

JJ and Jenny ran to Alex Rose's side.

_"_Stop them! Get them away from the controls" Davros shouted.

Alex Rose flicked another switched and turned a dial. "Aaand spin" she said as the daleks started to spin around helplessly. Alex Rose turned the dial back causing the daleks to spin the other direction. "Aaand the other way"

"What did you do?!" Donna asked gobsmacked.

"Trip-stitch circuit-breaker in the psycho-kinetic threshold manipulator!" Alex Rose said twirling round.

"But that's brilliant!" Jake complimented watching the daleks with amusement.

"Why did you never think of that?" Martha asked the Doctor.

"Because he's just the Doctor, you were just humans with gut instinct and a Time Lord with a brain, you dumbos!" Alex Rose said gleefully. "Lacking that little bit of magic, that golden knowledge that comes hand in hand with being Alex Rose. I can think of ideas no one can dream of in a million years! Forget the Oncoming Storm, who cares about Bad Wolf, Face of Boe? Nothing, look out Alexandra Rose the Great is here, ah, the universe has been waiting for me! Now... let's send that trip-stitch all over the ship! Did I ever tell you?" Alex Rose held up her hands and wiggled her fingers._ Donna Noble _Best temp in Chiswick, 100 words per minute! She taught me to type, HA!"

"Ha!" JJ said uneasily, his own gut was telling him this wasn't going to end happily ever after while Alex Rose simply continued to work with the controls causing the daleks to spin uncontrollably throughout the whole ship.

Jack ran into the TARDIS while the other laughed at the Daleks.

"Come on then, kids, we've got 27 planets to send home! And yeah I could use my magnificent powers and send them back Buuuuuuuuuuuut what would be the fun in that?" Alex Rose said winking. "Activate Magnetron!"

"Stop this at once!" Davros roared as he began to roll towards Alex Rose, JJ and Jenny. Jack stepped out of the TARDIS carrying several guns; he threw one to Mickey, Pete, Jake.

"Come on men let's have our fun" Jack said causing everyone to cheer.

"And women too, don't be sexist Jack Harkness!" Donna shouted, hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't dream of it sweetheart" Jack drawled. "And may I add you are a mighty fine looking woman"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"You will desist!" Davros hissed as he began to roll forwards again, Mickey held his gun up and pointed it up at Davros.

_"_Just stay where you are, mister" Mickey growled.

"Out of the way!" Jack shouted as he kicked a dalek out of the way, it glided down a corridor spinning helplessly.

Sarah Jane, Rose, Martha and Donna pushed a few other daleks away while laughing gleefully.

"Good to see you again!" Sarah Jane beamed.

"Oh, you too!" Rose replied.

Alex Rose looked at either side to her siblings. "Ready? And reverse!" she shouted.

_"_Off you go, Clom" JJ said.

"Back home, Adipose 3!" Jenny shouted.

"Shallacatop, Pyrovillia and the Lost Moon of Poosh, sorted! Ha!" Alex Rose shouted flicking her hair back.

"Ha!" Jenny repeated as she high-fived Alex Rose.

Davros turned back to Dalek Caan. "But you promised me, Dalek Caan! Why did you not foresee this?"

Dalek Caan giggled

"Oh, I think he did" Alex Rose said grinning. "Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages. Getting Donna Noble, Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith and everyone else at the right place at the right time. We're players in a big game but the queen? The one that controlled everything, that's Dalek Caan" she turned to Pete and winked. "You were right Grandpa"

"Grandpa...?" Pete murmured confused.

"This would always have happened. I only helped, Alexandra" Dalek Caan said in his sing song voice.

"You betrayed the Daleks!" Davros accused.

"I saw the Daleks. What we have done, throughout time and space, I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed 'No more!'" Dalek Caan snapped.

The Supreme Dalek slowly descended into the vault, Jack spotted him first and cocked his gun up.

"Heads up!" he shouted.

"Davros! You have betrayed us!" the Supreme Dalek said.

"It was Dalek Caan" Davros protested.

"The Vault will be purged! You will all be ex-terminated!" the Supreme Dalek said shooting at the control panel, Alex Rose ducked while pulling JJ and Jenny down.

"Like I was saying. Feel this!" Jack snarled using his large gun to shoot the Supreme Dalek, the Supreme Dalek exploded and Alex Rose stood back up examining the control panel.

"Oh I knew it! We've lost the Magnetron! And there's only one planet left - guess which one? But we can use the TARDIS...everyone get into the TARDIS, NOW!" Pete, Jake, Jackie, Mickey, Martha and Sarah Jane obeyed running in while Alex Rose began to flick the remaining switches on the control panel. "Holding Earth stability! Maintaining atmospheric shell"

"The prophecy must complete" Dalek Caan reminded her.

"Don't listen to him!" Davros shouted desperately.

"I have seen the end of everything Dalek, and you must make it happen, Alexandra!" Dalek Caan continued.

"I know" Alex Rose said quietly.

"Alex, no!" JJ shouted.

"There's no need to sink to their level sweetheart, we stopped it now lets go" Donna pleaded.

"You're not a murderer Alexandra Rose!" the Doctor shouted.

"No...I have to because if I don't they'll just slaughter the whole universe" Alex Rose whispered. "Like mother, like daughter, hmm?"

She glew gold and the daleks around them slowly turned to dust. Rose let out a choked sob while Jack, the Doctor, JJ and Jenny looked horrified_._

"What have you done?" the Doctor whispered.

"Fulfilling the prophecy" a tear rolled down Alex Rose's cheek. _"_Now get in the TARDIS! Everyone! All of you, inside! Run! In! In! In! In!"

Rose, JJ, Jack, Jenny and Donna obeyed as Davros and Caan slowly turned into dust from below. The Doctor grabbed Alex Rose by the shoulders and hugged her tightly.

"Let it go" he whispered pleadingly**.**

"Never forget, Doctor. You did this! I name you; forever... you are the Destroyer of the Worlds! You created this abomination!" Davros roared before he was completely turned to dust.

_"_One will still die" Dalek Caan sang before he too turned into dust.

Alex Rose pulled away and looked up at the Doctor with her pure golden eyes.

The Doctor felt a pain hit him in the stomach.

One will still die.

It will be the one in his arms.


	21. Part 3 Chapter Eight

The Doctor pulled Alex Rose into the TARDIS and ran towards the console. Rose pulled Alex Rose into a long embrace, burying her nose into her daughter's hair.

"What the hell have you done?" she whispered.

Alex Rose remained silent.

"And... off we go!" the Doctor shouted pulling down a lever causing the TARDIS to shake violently as they take off.

_"_But what about the Earth? It's stuck in the wrong part of space!" Sarah Jane asked remembering what Alex Rose said earlier.

"I'm on it!" Alex Rose said pushing away from her mother and running to the monitor. "Torchwood Hub! This is Alexandra Rose Jacqueline Tyler! Are you receiving me?"

"Loud and clear! Is JJ there?" Gwen asked concerned as she, Ianto and Tosh appeared on the monitor.

"Can't get rid of him! JJ is constantly hovering and mothering, don't ya worry Gwen Cooper we'll get home all safe and sound" Alex Rose said grinning. "Now, Torchwood, be a darling and open up that Rift Manipulator. Send all the power to me"

"What are you planning Alex?" Tosh asked as she rapidly began to type.

"I need a tow-rope for Earth" Alex Rose said. "Now get to it"

"Doing it now, Ma'am!" Ianto said cheekily while giving Alex Rose a mocking salute.

"Now is not a time to flirt sweetie" Alex Rose shot back with a wink. "Right then, calling Luke and Mr Smith! This is Alex Rose. Come on Luke, shake your leg! I haven't got all day"

Luke appeared on the screen panting slightly. "Is Mum there?" he asked.

"Oh, she's fine and dandy, an amazing woman, not many can survive two daleks cornering her on a street" Alex Rose said waving a dismissive hand while grinning.

"Yes! Yes!" Sarah Jane shouted as let out a laugh of relief.

"Now Mr Smith, I want you to harness the rift power and loop it around the TARDIS, you got that?" Alex Rose ordered.

"I regret, I will need remote access to TARDIS base code numerals" Mr Smith replied.

"Oh, blimey, that's gonna take a while..." Alex Rose clicked her fingers. "I know, K-9 come out, come on doggy we got something very important for you"

"Affirmative, Young Mistress!" K-9 said appearing from what seemed like thin air.

"Oh, good dog! K-9, give Mr Smith the base code!" Alex Rose crooned.

"Young Mistress! TARDIS base code now being transferred. The process is simple!" K-9 said almost smug.

Alex Rose jumped away from the console. "Right then, I think I'll leave it to you Dad give them their orders and we'll be flying in no time"

The Doctor immediately started walking round the console as he showed everyone what to do. "Now then, you lot... Sarah, hold that down" he pulled Sarah Jane towards part of the console. "Mickey, you hold that" he gestured to another part. "Because, you know why this TARDIS always is always rattling about the place? Rose, that, there. It's designed to have six pilots. And I had to do it single handed. Martha, keep that level. But not any more! Jack, there you go, steady that. Now we can fly this thing... No, Jackie, no, no, not you, don't touch anything, just... stand back, look Pete isn't doing anything you can have a good flirt with hi- OUCH!"

The Doctor began hopping on one foot as he held the other. Everyone laughed at the sight while Jackie grinned at her own handy work; a stomp on the foot was far more discreet than a slap.

"Like it's meant to be flown!" Alex Rose took over while rolling her eyes at her father's antics. "We've got the Torchwood Rift looped around the TARDIS by Mr Smith, and we're gonna fly Planet Earth back home!" she stepped aside and allowed the Doctor to take over.

_"_Right then! Off we go!" the Doctor said beaming.

Alex Rose walked over to the side where her siblings stood, she threw her arms round JJ and held him onto him tightly as he swung her round before putting her back on the floor.

"Why is it...that I have this feeling....that this is it?" he whispered.

"Because it's the end of the journey" Alex Rose said kissing his cheek before scooping Jenny up. "Now Jen-Jen what's this about you wanting _my _Ianto as your girlfriend"

Jenny merely giggled and hugged Alex Rose back.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Everyone had split into their own little groups while discussing their future plans. Jake, Pete and Jackie were whispering on one end while Mickey, Martha and Sarah Jane were gossiping on the other. Jack and Donna were flirting more than usual and Alex Rose had vanished a moment ago only to appear carrying a large expensive looking bottle and several glasses.

"Alien champagne tastes like rich berries soaked in honey if you ask me" she said twirling round. She had changed her clothes, instead of normal jeans and t-shirt she was wearing a purple velvet dress with a matching ribbon round her neck, high heels on her feet making her look taller than normal. "Time for us to celebrate"

"Alex...what's really going on?" Jack asked. "I know you're hiding something"

"Sweetheart, we only want to help" Jackie said gently as she stepped forward and took the glasses out of Alex Rose's hand.

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is right, the sky is blue, the sun is shining, birds are tweeting, Jenny is here, we're all alive and looking gorgeous, well I am you lot look and smell like you've been in a gym. Everything is PERFECT!"

Alex Rose shouted the last word and threw her arms up to the ceiling as she twirled round, her skirt blowing round her legs.

"Alexandra..." the Doctor said in a warning tone.

"Dad, relax, it's all over, everything is fine, good, great, brilliant, fantastic, Excelente, très bon" Alex Rose spun round again. "I feel wond-ARRGH!" she dropped the bottle on the floor and clutched her head tightly as she staggered backwards.

The bottle smashed instantly and everyone looked up in concern.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Martha asked as she caught Alex Rose before she fell completely.

"Nothing Martha, I'm fi-ah" Alex Rose was cut off by a stream of golden dust emerging from her mouth, floating towards the ceiling everyone watched it as it vanished.

"Not that golden stuff again" Jackie moaned. "Last time I saw that we got invaded by aliens, attacked by Christmas trees and third of the world stood on the roofs"

"You've looked into the Heart of the TARDIS and don't deny it" JJ said firmly, his lips pressed tight together.

"I won't" Alex Rose said pulling away from Martha. "Thing is though brother dear, no one is supposed to-"

"Absorb the time vortex" JJ finished. "Last time it happened Jack was immortalised and Dad regenerated"

"I'm still holding the vortex in my mind" Alex Rose admitted. "It's burning my mind out and if I let it go now, I'll still die"

"NO!"

Tears were building up in not only JJ's eyes but everyone else as well. Despite her many flaws everyone had loved her at some level. Even Sarah Jane, Pete, Jake and Mickey who barely knew her were already smitten by her cheeky manner. The Doctor crossed the room and snatched Alex Rose up, he shook her firmly.

"Regenerate" he ordered.

"No" she whispered.

"Damnit Alexandra Rose, I order you to regenerate!"

"If I do, I'll forget!" she shouted back, a tear falling down her cheek though she wasn't sure if it was her own or his. "I won't be Alex Rose anymore, I'll be dead"

"I rather have an empty breathing girl than a dead one" the Doctor said coldly. "Regenerate, if not for me then for your mother. For your twin brother who loves you dearly. For your little sister that admires you. For your godparents that dote on you and for your grandmother who had little time with you. Do it for Ianto, who you seem to love insanely"

"I have seen and known too much" Alex Rose whispered. "I don't particularly want to live-"

"REGENERATE!" the Doctor roared shaking her harder. "DON'T BE LIKE HIM, DON'T BE THE MASTER!"

Alex Rose's hand balled into fists at the mention of the man that had made not only her life but her twin's, her father's, her godfather's, godmother's and grandmother's life hell. He had tortured Martha's family, destroyed the world and put poor Martha Jones through a life changing journey.

She will not be compared to him.

"Fine" she spat as she stepped away. "But don't cry"

She was suddenly overcome by a coughing fit as more golden dust flew out of her mouth as she doubled over she was suddenly covered in the golden dust. Everyone watched, tears flowing down their cheeks as the golden dust slowly flew out of her body and darted everywhere.

They were blinded.

And then...and then when it cleared up...standing there where Alex Rose once stood...was a small blonde girl, roughly sixteen, seventeen the most. Her eyes were dark as the Doctor's and she had his freckles splattered across her nose. She stumbled backwards and was caught by JJ.

"Are you all right?" he asked concerned.

"I'm OK" she smiled politely. "I'm sorry...but...could you tell me who you are?"

JJ's eyes widened in horror as he felt a punching sensation in his gut.

"I'm...JJ" he whispered.

She nodded. "Actually...erm...JJ...could you tell me...who am I?"

**End of Part Three**


	22. Epilogue

**Author's Note: thank you for everyone that reviewed, favourited and story-alerted this fic. Thank you for Josie who nagged constantly for an update and is now the official owner of JJ. **

She stood there watching the young man that had lived on her sofa for two weeks pack up his brand new clothes in his brand new rucksack while swearing under his breath. She sighed heavily and crossed her arms tightly.

"I wish you will just stop swearing in front of Luke" she said loudly. "I'm trying to raise a gentleman here"

"I haven't taught him anything he didn't know" Mickey replied cheekily. "But I'm leaving tonight to find my place in this world and I can't find my damn new wallet"

Sarah Jane laughed; even though he had grown up and was braver and stronger than the boy she knew not so long ago...he was still useless at times. "I don't know why you can't stay here; work in UNIT or Torchwood Three. Why do you have to travel?"

"I promised Rose once that I would do anything to protect her son" Mickey said quietly. "That promise extended to her daughter. We don't know where Alex Rose is, just that the Doctor stashed her somewhere safe"

"So you're going to find her and then what?"

"I'll watch over her from afar"

"You're a good man Mickey Smith" Sarah Jane whispered admiringly.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The wind was cold; the sand stuck to the bottom of her shoes and the scent of the sea was strong. Jackie Tyler took a deep breathe and smiled. So what if she was stuck in a world where everyone thought she was dead? So what if that useless sweet man had stupidly left them on a beach called Bad Wolf Bay? So what if she'll never see her beautiful daughter again? So what if that lovely boy that she loved as a son is long gone?

She had Pete Tyler the man she had passionately loved since she was Rose's age.

The man was holding her hand tightly as if it was his lifeline, she looked over and met his gaze and smiled.

"We can start over" Pete said. "Learn about who we are and fall in love all over again"

"Maybe...just maybe we could have a child" Jackie suggested in an embarrassed whisper, it was too soon to talk about it but she had to state what she wants or she might never get it. "Adoption if we can't biologically..."

He squeezed her hand. "I would love to have children with you...but won't you...miss your daughter?"

Jackie sighed sadly. "She doesn't need me not anymore. She's all grown up and so old. Older than me in a sense. I want to have a child that I can have all to myself, a child I can watch go into adult hood normally without time travel"

"We can do that"

Today Jackie Tyler wanted to be selfish and do what she wanted to do.

What she wanted was what she got.

She only hopes everyone else can be as happy as she is right now.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Gwen felt for JJ only to feel nothing but empty bed, she sighed heavily and rolled out of the bed. It's been two weeks since Alex Rose's 'death' and JJ hasn't slept a wink since.

Nor has he eaten or left the flat since.

She wrapped her dressing gown round her and padded into the living room where JJ sat on the sofa staring at the picture that he held on to tightly. She knew very well that it was one of the many photos they had of Alex Rose. She sat down on the opposite end of the sofa and patted JJ's bare foot.

"We all miss her love" she said softly. "We all hate not having her here and I know it's harder for you because she's your twin but sweetie...Alex would hate you for not taking care of yourself"

JJ remained silent, not even bothering to look up at Gwen. They spent three hours sitting in silence before Gwen stood up to make the much needed coffee.

"Gwen..." JJ whispered she turned to face him. "Thank you...i know I've been difficult...but..."

"You love your twin, I understand" Gwen smiled sadly.

"I love you so much but-"

"You need time" Gwen finished. "I'm willing to wait as long as you need it"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Tosh followed the sobbing sound down into the achieves. It was late at night, Jack was out with Martha following a rift spike, Gwen was at home with JJ comforting him and Ianto had vanished. Tosh knew that the sobbing was Ianto and she knew that he needed comfort.

She found him easily enough.

He was curled up in the corner, surrounded by boxes while clutching onto Alex Rose's t-shirt tightly as he cried.

She sank down next to him and wrapped her arms round him. "It's ok" she whispered stroking his hair. "It's ok to cry, it's ok"

She understood how he felt because she went through the same.

When Owen died for the last time.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

She woke up to a blank room that was painted completely white and smelled like disinfectant. She blinked and looked round at the bare surroundings, she had no idea who she was and what she had been doing. The door opened and a blonde woman with golden amber eyes stood there.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" she whispered.

She shook her head.

"My name is Rose Tyler, I'm a...associate of yours and I want to thank you for everything you've done for me" the woman said smiling.

She looked down embarrassed that she has no idea what the woman is talking about, she looked at her hands they were chubby, dark chocolaty brown and clean.

"Your name is Professor River Song, you're an archaeologist and had an accident at the site you were working on" Rose continued stepping forwards, she left several papers tucked in a blue leather bound book on a nearby table. "These are your credentials, I can't stay long but I'll be back with a couple friends of ours"

She nodded unsure what to say and watched the blonde leave.

Rose stepped out to see Jack and the Doctor waiting impatiently. Both leaning against the wall tapping their feet.

"Well?" they both asked in unison.

Rose shook her head. "Just like you thought, she has no memory of being Donna Noble. She's now River Song through and through"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

She woke up swearing.

The alarm clock showed her that she was twenty minutes late to work already. She cursed her stepsister who must have turned the alarm off before it could wake her. The statement that Chelsea Fox and Carly Wicks don't get on is an understatement. Scrambling out of bed, Carly quickly shoved on the nearest t-shirt and jeans she could find before running a brush through her blonde hair.

She stumbled into the bathroom and brushed her teeth quickly before running down the stairs and snatching her trainers up. She hopped down the hall as she jammed them on and kissed her father's cheek.

"Late for work, got to go, I'll have lunch with you if Phil lets me, bye" she said quickly before running back down the hall and out of the front door.

She ran across the square and down the street, skidding past the park as she stepped back towards the blue metal building.

"Hiya guys, not too late am I?" she asked innocently.

"Just half an hour" Minty said with a shrug not looking up from his magazine that he was sharing with Gary. "Lucky for you Phil hasn't checked in yet. Also we haven't got any jobs to do so far"

Carly grinned, being a mechanic in Albert Square was surprisingly easy, she had plenty of spare time enough to work on the project she has yet to work out. Slipping past the two lazy men Carly opened up a cupboard and pulled out a toolbox, opening it she pulled out a flat metal disk that she hasn't been able to figure out what it is.

She had it since she could remember and all she knew was the name that popped up in her head every so often.

Dimension Cannon.

_Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
wish that I had other choices  
than to harm the one I love_

_What have you done now?_

_I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  
I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retrieving  
It's over now  
What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
what have you done now?  
Why, why does fate make us suffer  
there's a curse between us  
between me and you_

_What have you done?  
What have you done now?  
What have you done?  
What have you done now?_

Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to  
Cause you have turned into my worst enemy?  
You carry hate that I feel  
it's over now

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
what have you done now?  
Why, why does fate make us suffer  
there's a curse between us  
between me and you_

_What have you done?  
What have you done now?  
What have you done?  
What have you done now?  
I will not fall_

_Won't let it go  
we will be free  
when it ends_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
what have you done now?  
Why, why does fate make us suffer  
there's a curse between us  
between me and you_

_What Have You Done? – Within Temptation _


	23. Author's Note

**The sequel to What Have You Done is now up. Look for The Swan Song, it is under crossovers due to the fact it's a crossover with Eastenders, those who never watched Eastenders don't need to worry since the characters backgrounds will be explained. **

**Please R&R**


End file.
